Twisted
by Rainheart Warrior
Summary: Twistedkit was born deformed, and was made an outcast in her own Clan. WindClan expects strong, reliable racers, and a slow cat is not accepted easily. Twistedkit goes through rejection from everyone, and is bullied through life. Will she ever be good enough for her Clan? T for warrior stuff.
1. Prologue

**YET ANOTHER FANFIC! So this is another idea I had in the past couple of weeks, and I decided to throw it at you guys! Yes, I'm busy with ****_A Secret Across the Border _****and ****_The Four Clans of Random Events _****(abbreviation: TFCORE, verbally said, T-F Core), but this idea just came to me and I'm DYING to try it! So let's begin!**

**(The story takes place a LONG time after the Great Battle cause I'm too lazy to actually do research and find every cat's names)**

* * *

The WindClan medicine cat rushed into the nursery. She shooed away other kits that tried to pry. One of the queens was kitting, and she had to help. Featherleaf crouched beside the writhing queen, her apprentice close by. "Hush, Runningshine. You're alright." Featherheart motioned to her apprentice. "Snowpaw, get me a stick. One that won't splinter easily, but will be easy on the teeth."

Snowpaw nodded seriously, casting an anxious glance at Runningshine. "Yes, Featherleaf." The young she-cat sprinted outside. As she left, a large black-and-white tom stepped in.

"Featherleaf! Runningshine is going to be alright, won't she?"

Featherleaf nodded. "She'll be fine. This is a kitting, it's natural." She turned once more to the shrieking she-cat. She gave the queen a pawful of fuzzy leaves. "Borage. It will help your milk to come." The she-cat chewed the leaves, gagging. Featherleaf held out yet more herbs once the queen had swallowed. "Chamomile. Eases the mind, strengthens the heart. Eat it."

Runningshine did as she was told. The tom lay down beside her, a horrified look on his face. "Runningshine?"

Runningshine's eyes rolled towards the tom. "Swiftbolt? Please stay," she begged, wincing.

Swiftbolt nodded. "I will."

Featherleaf bit her lip. It wasn't always efficient to have the queen's mate with her, the tom could interfere. But Runningshine was new to kitting, and Swiftbolt looked determined. Featherleaf reluctantly admitted defeat. "Fine. Just let me do my job, and don't get in the way. Comfort her." Featherleaf leaned towards Runningshines belly, gently neading her paws against the queen. "Snowpaw!"

Snowpaw appeared, a large branch in her jaws. She slipped through the lichen entrance and dropped the stick at Runningshine's head. "I'm here, Featherleaf," the white apprentice declared.

Featherleaf sighed. "Good. Give the stick to Runningshine." Snowpaw did as she was told. Featherleaf turned her head to the queen. "Bite down as hard as you can when the pain comes," she ordered. Runningshine nodded, squinting her eyes shut in agony. Whimpers and whines rung from her throat.

Featherleaf watched as Swiftbolt swallowed while Runningshine shrieked in pain, the stick splintering into millions of pieces.

Featherleaf smiled down at the litter of three healthy young kits. Runningshine's side was heaving as she gasped for breath. Featherleaf didn't worry, though. All queens gasped and sputtered once the kitting ended. They were simply trying to get their breath back. Featherleaf instinctively grabbed the coltsfoot that Snowpaw was holding and chewed it into a pulp. She then rubbed the poultice onto Runningshine's chest. Snowpaw inched forward, craning to see the kits. "They're so cute," she whispered, grinning.

Featherleaf sighed. "Aren't they? One of the many joys of medicine cat duty: you get to see the kits before anyone else, even the parents." Featherleaf licked the kits the wrong way to warm them. Snowpaw followed the gesture.

One of the other queens raised her head to look at the three bundles. "They're all adorable." She looked at Swiftbolt and Runningshine. "Congrats."

Runningshine managed a weak smile. She sat up slowly, bending her head forward to look at her new sons and daughters. Swiftbolt looked as well, pride glowing in his eyes. Feathereaf purred. "Wow," Runningshine whispered. She nudged the first bundle, a storm gray tom-kit with a white blaze down the middle of his face. "Stormkit is the perfect name."

Swiftbolt nodded in agreement and nudged the next kit, a light brown tabby she-kit that looked just like Runningshine. "How about Stripekit for this one? Her tabby stripes are very unique."

Runningshine purred. "I love it."

Swiftbolt looked at the last kit, a light brown she-kit with three white paws and one black paw. Her tail was a darker brown than the rest of her body with a black tip. "What about this one?" He nudged the kit, and the bundle mewled as it tipped on its side. Both cats gasped as they saw what had been revealed. The one black paw was twisted completely backward. Featherleaf raised her brow, wondering why the parents were so horrified at the paw. "It's twisted backwards," Swiftbolt meowed.

"Yes," Snowpaw answered cocking her head. "And?"

"That's terrible!" Runningshine answered. "She won't be able to run like the other kits!"

"She'll just have to practice hard," Featherleaf replied, gradually understanding. Running was very important to WindClan, and a slow cat wasn't a popular one. But a twisted paw shouldn't be something for the parents to be horrified by. So their kit would be slow. No big deal. She was a beautiful she-cat, and that's all that mattered.

Runningshine's head hung. "Why does _my _kit have to be the deformed one?"

Featherleaf gaped, furious at the she-cat's comment. But this was not her place to speak.

Swiftbolt stood, frowning. "I will not accept this kit. She's deformed, and I don't want that extra responsibility."

Featherleaf saw Snowpaw gasp, and suppressed one of her own. "But she's your kit!"

Swiftbolt scrunched his nose, not answering. These parents had just rejected their own daughter.

* * *

**Well? What'cha think? Do I keep going? I have a story all planned out. But if you guys don't like it, I won't do it.**


	2. Caboosekit

**Okay! So I got some positive reviews and have decided to keep going with this story! Let's begin!**

* * *

Twistedkit crouched low to the grass, concentrating on the dandelion in front of her. _I'll be the best WindClan warrior ever! _She thought to herself. The dandelion swayed as a breeze caught it, and a few small seeds floated off into the air current. Tail twitching, Twistedkit leapt forward. But just as she was about to pounce on the weed, a gray form knocked her to the ground. It was her brother, Stormkit.

"Not so cool now, eh, Twisty?" Stormkit cackled. Twistedkit gave a small whimper. Her siblings didn't like her at all, nor did her parents. The only two cats that gave a rat's tail about her welfare were Featherleaf and Snowpaw, the medicine cats.

Another kit walked up, Stripekit, Twistedkit's sister. "Runt," Stripekit teased.

Twistedkit hissed at Stormkit and Stripekit. She flung her brother off and whipped around to face him. "Hey!" shouted Stormkit. "That's not fair! Runningshine, Twistedkit hit me!"

The kit's mother sprinted from the nursery. "Twistedkit! Be nice to your brother!" Runningshine kneeled down to examine Stormkit. "There, there, my brave little warrior."

Stripekit scowled. "We were just playing, and Twistedkit threw Stormkit off! He hit the ground hard, Mama. Twistedkit was playing too rough."

Runningshine frowned at Twistedkit. "Be nice to your brother, Twistedkit!"

"But he had me pinned! He was trying to choke me!" Her own siblings were framing Twistedkit!

"Yeah, right!" spat Stripekit.

Runningshine nipped Twistedkit's ear. The young she-kit gave a shriek, and the queen hissed. "Stop lying, Twistedkit! I thought I raised you better. You just can't be like your brother and sister, can't you?"

The words sliced through Twistedkit's heart like a thorn. This was all because of her paw. She had even been nicknamed by the other kits and the apprentices: Caboosekit, since she always fell behind.

Twistedkit ran for the medicine den. She hated the nursery. Her siblings, along with Mistfire's kits, made fun of her. Mistfire had three kits as well: Rabbitkit, Harekit, and Grasskit. Once Twistedkit was in the medicine den, she dropped into one of the nests, sobbing.

Featherleaf raced in, Snowpaw close behind. "What's wrong, Twistedkit?" Featherleaf asked. She began sniffing the kit for wounds or sickness.

"I don't need medical help," whimpered Twistedkit. "I need family help!" Twisted exploded into sobs of anguish. Featherleaf nodded, understanding. She got into the nest with Twistedkit and wrapped her body around the trembling bundle of fur. Snowpaw crammed in as well, half of her body lying out.

"Hush. All is well. You're safe in here." Featherleaf tried to soothe Twistedkit, but she continued to cry. Snowpaw nuzzled the small brown lump, trying to stop the shaking.

"They all hate me! They want nothing to do with me! It's all because of my stupid paw!" Twistedkit looked at her paw. It had been twisted backwards at birth, giving her the name she bore. The paw prevented her from running, the ability that WindClan was known for.

Twistedkit eventually drifted off to sleep with Featherleaf and Snowpaw embracing her in warmth. Later on, she woke to find that Snowpaw was now wrapped around her. Featherleaf sat close by, sorting herbs. "Snowpaw, tell me what this is."

Snowpaw yawned, looking at the pile of leaves. "Burnet."

"Very good. What is it used for?"

"Traveling."

"Excellent!" Featherleaf exclaimed, beaming at her apprentice. "And this one?" She pointed to a pile of brown roots.

"Burdock root," Snowpaw replied. "Good for rat bites."

"Correct! You're coming along well, Snowpaw. I'm very pleased with your progress. You should be thrilled."

Snowpaw smiled happily. "Thank you!"

"One more," Featherleaf insisted. "What's that?" she pointed to some leaves.

Sbnowpaw thought for a moment. "Chervil?"

"Yes! What's it used for?" Featherleaf leaned forward, waiting for her apprentice to answer.

Snowpaw bit her lip, thinking hard. "Infected wounds and bellyache."

Featherleaf nodded. "That's right, but it's used for one more thing. What is that one thing?"

Snowpaw squinted her eyes shut, trying to remember. They then shot open. "It's sometimes used during kitting."

Featherleaf laughed happily. "That's right! Good job, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw lifted from the nest and went to help Featherleaf sort through piles. "We know you're awake, Twistedkit."

Twistedkit stood up. "Thanks for lying with me," she mewed. "I should go." Twistedkit padded out of the den and back into the clearing, headed for the dreaded nursery.

* * *

**Yeeup That's Twisty's life in a nutshell. Anyhoo, I gotta go to bed, so I'll work on this later. Ugh tomorrow's Monday D:**

_**See ya'll next chappie! ;D**_


	3. All She Wants

**SOOOO apparently you guys like this story 'cause I got like, 13 reviews YAY ME. I love you guys XD But one thing I've noticed is that I get a lot of guests on my stories… whutevs! You guys are epic anyways :D**

**Let the story begin! (As an answer to Briarwind's question: I will be!**

* * *

Twistedkit curled up in her nest. Rabbitkit, Harekit, Grasskit, Stripekit and Stormkit were all out splashing in rain puddles. It had begun to drizzle, and the light rain was leaving small bodies of water in dips in the ground. Twistedkit wanted to be part of the fun, but the other kits would just knock her into the water or something.

Twistedkit snuck out of the nursery and headed for the medicine den. She wasn't interested in becoming a medicine cat, but Featherleaf and Snowpaw were the only two cats in the Clan that didn't treat her like trash.

When Twistedkit entered, she only saw Snowpaw. The white apprentice was sorting through herb piles. She was protected from the rain in the den, which was a small boulder with a cave in it. They had cleaned all the leaves out and uprooted the grass inside the cave so that herbs wouldn't get lost. So now it was all sand and dirt. _Dry _sand and dirt. Twistedkit trotted inside and laid down in one of the nests along the left wall. There were four nests for patients, a nest for the medicine cat, and a nest for the medicine cat apprentice. All the nests were just shallow dips dug out in the ground that had been filled with feathers.

"Where's Featherleaf?" Twistedkit mewed.

Snowpaw looked up and smiled at Twistedkit warmly. "Hello, Twistedkit. Featherleaf isn't here. She's out collecting alder bark." Snowpaw turned back to the leaves and roots. "It likes wet weather." Snowpaw frowned at the piles of tansy and yarrow. "We're short of those two. I hope Featherleaf grabbed some."

Twistedkit sat down next to Snowpaw. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Separate those burdock roots over there from the juniper berries." She pointed to a pile of orange-brown roots and to a pile of small, purple berries.

"Okay." Twistedkit set to work. In a matter of seconds, she had finished the job. "Done."

Snowpaw glanced at the two piles and nodded approvingly. "Good job. That's all there is to do now until Featherleaf gets back." Snowpaw stood up and plopped into her nest. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Twistedkit."

Twistedkit frowned. "Welcome." The she-kit turned and left the den to be met by two cats. The apprentices, Adderpaw and Eaglepaw.

"Hi-ya, Caboosekit," taunted Adderpaw. "What're you doin' in the medicine den?"

"More interested in herbs than battle tactics, are we?" Eaglepaw cackled. The she-cat apprentice gave a smirk.

Twistedkit shot a glance at the elders den and made a mad dash for it. The apprentices shouted after her. "Hey!" "Get back here, slow-poke!"

Twistedkit panted hard as she raced for the den. Her paw worked against her and she tripped twice. She could here the apprentices thundering behind her and felt a rush of relief as the shadow of the den overtook her. She scampered inside to see Lichenclaw and Sprintfur lying there.

"Sprintfur!" she mewed to the light gray tom. "Hide me!" Sprintfur was the nicer of the two. He told her stories of Deadfoot, a cat who not only lived in the old forest, but had a twisted paw like her and had become deputy! Sure, he died and never actually became leader, but it was always helpful to hear that someone like her had made such a high rank.

Sprintfur frowned as Adderpaw and Eaglepaw appeared, looking around wildly. They froze when they noticed that Sprintfur was awake. "Oh, hi Sprintfur," Eaglepaw said innocently. "We were just looking for Twistedkit."

"Yes," Sprintfur growled. "I know."

Sprintfur wasn't as fond of Twistedkit as Featherleaf and Snowpaw, but he didn't tease her or treat her like yesterday's rabbit. He told her about Deadfoot quite a bit, smiling at her when he got to the point where Deadfoot became the hero.

Adderpaw and Eaglepaw began backing out. "Well, if you see her, could you tell her that, uh, _Swiftbolt_, yeah, Swiftbolt, wants her. Thanks, Sprintfur."

Lichenclaw snapped her head upright. "Scat!" Eaglepaw and Adderpaw raced out. Lichenclaw curled back up. "Mouse-brains. Apprentices are so dull-headed."

Twistedkit crawled out from behind Sprintfur. Her paw smarted and she let out a mew of pain. "Thanks, Sprintfur."

Sprintfur turned his head away. "Don't mention it."

Twistedkit bounced back outside, splashing in a puddle and letting out a squeal of delight. She flopped onto her back and rolled in the muddy water. When she stood up, Eaglepaw was standing there. "Get up." Twistedkit gaped and obeyed. "Get out." Twistedkit did so. "Sit down." Twistedkit sat.

"What do you want?" Twistedkit challenged. Eaglepaw grabbed Twistedkit's scruff. "Put me down!" Twistedkit writhed in Eaglepaw's grasp. Eaglepaw dragged the kit to the apprentice den where she dumped her in a disused nest. Adderpaw was waiting there.

"What's new, Pussy-Cat?" Adderpaw hissed. He stood up and walked over to the nest being occupied by Twistedkit.

Eaglepaw leaned her face toward Twistedkit. "Never run away from us like that _again_." Twistedkit gulped. "We want to talk smack to you, we will. No running away, fox-dung." Eaglepaw swatted Twistedkit. The kit gave a shriek of terror.

Adderpaw snorted. "It's a sign of weakness." He gave Twistedkit a smack of his own. Twistedkit began to cry.

"Stop it!" Twistedkit sobbed. "It hurts!"

Eaglepaw held Twistedkit down while Adderpaw held up an unsheathed paw. "No."

Twistedkit felt tears streaming down her face. She imagined Adderpaw's claws being brought down on her, digging through her fur. "If my paw wasn't twisted, would you treat me the same way?"

Neither Adderpaw nor Eaglepaw answered the question. They hesitated, giving each other a look. They turned their gazes back to her. Adderpaw brought his paw down on her back, leaving a single scar where he dug in a claw. Twistedkit screamed. "Be quiet!" Adderpaw hissed. "You'll get us in trouble."

Sure enough, Deerfur and Robinfeather, Adderpaw and Eaglepaw's mentors, rushed into the den. "What in the name of StarClan are you two doing to that kit?" Robinfeather spat at her apprentice, Eaglepaw.

Twistedkit rolled over, gasping and sobbing, as Eaglepaw lifted her paw. Deerfur looked down at the bleeding, writhing kit in horror. "What have you two done?"

Eaglepaw and Adderpaw shuffled their paws. "We, we…"

"Out!" Robinfeather shouted. "Now! You two will be severely punished. I can't believe I'm training such an unworthy cat!" Eaglepaw and Adderpaw loped out, heads and tails drooping. "Take Twistedkit to Featherleaf," Robinfeather told Deerfur. "I'll give our apprentices a scolding they won't forget quickly." Robinfeather darted out, yowling at the apprentices in rage. Deerfur grabbed Twistedkit gently.

"What happened to you?" Deerfur asked around a mouthful of fur.

Twistedkit swallowed. "They don't like me."

Deerfur sighed. "I need more than that, Twistedkit."

Twistedkit's voice wobbled and shook. She sob-gasped between words. "I was playing and they grabbed me."

"Who with?" Deerfur queried.

"Nobody," Twistedkit replied. "I don't really… have… any friends."

Deerfur didn't reply. She walked through the entrance and dropped Twistedkit in one of the nests. Snowpaw's eyes bulged. "What in the name of StarClan happened?" Snowpaw rushed over to the trembling mouse-sized body.

"Adderpaw and Eaglepaw tortured her," Deerfur growled. "I need to scold them, right now." Deerfur trotted back outside. Snowpaw leaned over Twistedkit worriedly.

"Are you okay, little one?" Snowpaw whispered.

Twistedkit coughed. "There's a scar down my back."

Snowpaw looked as though she was about to burst into tears when she saw the long, bleeding claw mark.

Snowpaw started dashing back and forth from Twistedkit to her pile of cobwebs and back. Soon Twistedkit's brown pelt was covered in white. She gave small, high-pitched coughs. Snowpaw nuzzled her gently. "There, there. Hush. There's no need tobe afraid in here."

Twistedkit swallowed back more shrieks of pain. Why did they hate her _this much_? She had done nothing.

All she wanted was a friend.

* * *

**YEEUP DIS IS DA RESULT OF ME LETTING MY ANGRY EMOTIONS SURFACE XD Well I gotta go to bed hope you liked this chappie. ****_(no I'm not a depressed person XD)_**


	4. ALMOST TO THE ACTION PART

**KAY. 20+ REVIEWS.** **WUT.**

**OMG thanks, guys! Ya I know that I sorta overdo the bullying to the unrealistic point, but people seem to get interested when you make it that strong, so I go with it :D**

**Here's the story!**

* * *

Twistedkit sat behind the nursery, waiting for the other kits to find her and pounce on her. She had recovered from her encounter with Eaglepaw and Adderpaw, and the fur was gradually growing back.

But her problem wasn't gone.

Her paw remained twisted, and the bullies persisted in their bullying. Twistedkit was growing to hate WindClan. She couldn't control who she was or what she looked like. StarClan made her this way- so in her eyes, it was their fault.

Twistedkit heard rustling, and a squeaky cackle. Stormkit, her brother. Stripkit's pawsteps followed close behind. They were advancing on her hiding place. Obviously, due to Swiftbolt's constant attention to them, Stormkit and Stripekit had learned how to pick up scent and follow it. Swiftbolt ignored Twistedkit, as did Runningshine.

"Oh, _Twisted_kit. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Stormkit hissed.

Stripekit laughed. "We just want to _play_."

Twistedkit frowned. _StarClan, why did you make me this way? I thought you protected us, not burdened us. _Twistedkit got no answer to her silent question, just a quiet swishing if grass.

Suddenly, Stormkit appeared. "There you are!" Twistedkit's brother leapt at her. Twistedkit dodged him, swerving around Stripekit and sprinting for the warriors den, the closest den to her. Sprintfur wasn't there, nor was Lichenclaw-the two had developed a slight cough, sending them to the medicine den. But this den was her only chance.

_**(Kay it's been a few days since I worked on this chapter so the mood might be a bit different. NOT TO MENTION I JUST WATCHED "HAPPY FEET" I FEEL SO INSPIRED XD)**_

Twistedkit shivered in fear inside the nest in which she had taken refuge. Stormkit's pattering kitten paws thundered closer. Twistedkit's tail twitched, considering something. Would it be safe for _her _to pounce before he did? Quickly making a satisfying decision, Twistedkit crouched low, her stub of a tail in the air like a flag.

"Ha!" Twistedkit shouted, leaping at her brother. Stormkit let out a screech that was quickly cut off by Twistedkit's outstretched claws. Twistedkit pinned the gray tom against the yellow, flattened grass inside the den. "How does it feel?" Twistedkit hissed in her brother's face.

Stormkit rolled two wild eyes in her direction. "What in StarClan are you doing, Runt?"

Twistedkit dug her claws deeper into Stormkit's neck as he called her a runt. It wasn't her fault that she was pushed to the end of the line to the fresh-kill pile all the time! "Shut up."

Stripekit leaped onto Twistedkit's back and yanked her off of Stormkit. "Go away, fox-dung!" Stripekit spat, helping Stormkit up.

Twistedkit's fur bristled. "Speak for yourself, rabbit-breath!" It felt good to stand up to her abusive siblings, but Twistedkit was beginning to feel that she had taken the insults too far. She was, of course, outnumbered.

Stripekit spun around. "Mouse-brain!" Stormkit struggled to his paws.

"You stupid excuse for a WindClan member! You're not WindClan! You're as low as a rogue. No, you're not even a rogue! You barely even deserve the title as a cat!" Stormkit was shouting now.

Twistedkit froze. Her brother had taken the insults overboard. Twistedkit felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "You're my brother," She whispered. "Brothers stand up for their sisters!" Twistedkit took off at a gallop, crashing through her two siblings. Tears ran down her face like waterfalls. Warriors looked up from meals and conversations to stare at the bawling kit. Twistedkit tripped constantly from her lame paw, but paid no mind. Finally, she collided with Snowpaw, the closest cat besides Featherleaf to a friend.

Snowpaw looked down at Twistedkit, a gape of horror replacing her earlier straight mouth. "Twistedkit! What in StarClan is the matter?"

Twistedkit yowled to the sky. "Everyone hates me!"

Snowpaw backed up. "Twistedkit, calm down. Featherleaf and I don't hate you."

"But everyone else does! It's not my fault that my paw is twisted! I just want a normal life!" Twistedkit rushed for the nursery, not caring about the sneers of gratification that appeared on Grasskit, Harekit, and Rabbitkits' faces.

Runningshine and Swiftbolt looked up from their rabbit. "Twistedkit," Runninghine mewed. "What are you doing?"

Twistedkit couldn't believe her mother's lack of sympathy. "You can't stand me," she pointed out, ignoring the look of disapproval that took its place on Runningshine's face. "And I don't care!" Twistedkit, with a great burst of anger, sunk her fangs into Runningshine's foot in a quick nip. Runningshine gasped, both in pain and shock. Twistedkit spun around and fell into her nest, which she slept in alone.

She hated WindClan.

* * *

**I know that this is getting repetitive. -_-" This is mostly just a few chapters to show you guys how terrible off Twisty is. You guys are probably eager for some actual action, right? You got it! One tray of action followed by a side of drama comin' right up! Would you like any romance with that? LOL I'm saying too much XD**

**OKAY. Request: I need each of you to give me ONE name. Notice how I capitalized ONE. I hate big long lists of cat names unless I ask for a big long list. Reason being that it just gets confusing and I get worried that if I don't use EVERY SINGLE NAME a hater will start stalking me and we don't want that. I will not tell you why yet ;)**

**_Next chapter will be out soon!_**


	5. Almost 'Paws

**Alrighty then! I got quite a few names from you epic people! Wow this is a totally new story and it already has 30+ reviews! It's catching up to ****_A Secret Across the Border _****which I SERIOUSLY need to update XD I've been so caught up in Twisted that I've totally nelected ****_A.S.A.T.B._**** and ****_TF-Core_**** (****_The Four Clans of Random Events_****), another of my stories that only has two chapters: the allegiances and the beginning of the story! Wow I'm slow. Well, let's begin!**

**Oh and I'm not sure if the names will be needed for this chapter. We'll see ;) I'm also gonna try and do a better job checking for typos in this story.**

* * *

Twistedkit sat before the nursery, staring at its green fronds that quivered and quaked in the breeze. From the den came Mistfire, Grasskit, Harekit and Rabbitkit. Stormkit and Stripekit were playing with the ever-ignorant Swiftbolt. Twistedkit snorted as she saw her father toppling to the ground dramatically as his son and daughter swarmed him.

A soft paw shoved Twistedkit. She spun around to see Runningshine, her mother. Runningshine gave Twistedkit a scowl of disgust. Ever since the young she-kit had burst at her mother a moon-and-a-half before, Runningshine had ignored Twistedkit. At the worst, the light brown tabby would shove the young kit aside as she pushed past, sending Twistedkit spiraling into the muddy snow.

Leafbare had come, and with it was brought snow flurries. The flurries had excited the kits to a great extent, sending them leaping and twirling in the air, attempting to grab one of the cold, white flakes. The snow had collected on the grass and melted into the dirt, creating countless puddles of slush, water, mud, and a mixture of the three. Clouds in the west threatened to bring blizzards.

"Out of my way," Runningshine gave Twistedkit another shove and she stumbled into a slush-puddle from its force. Runningshine disappeared into the nursery. "Stormkit! Stripekit!" Runningshine called from inside. "Come, my two little warriors! You must be prepared for the ceremony!"

Twistedkit groaned. The ceremony. Any kit would be excited for their apprentice ceremony, any kit but her. Every cat in the Clan despised her, so who would ever be her mentor? The only cats that somewhat liked her were Featherleaf, Snowpaw, and Sprintfur. But Featherleaf and Snowpaw were medicine cats, and Sprintfur was an elder. Twistedkit wanted to be a warrior, not a medicine cat, and a retired warrior couldn't train her.

Twistedkit tried to push away a dreaded thought, but couldn't: what if she didn't get a mentor at all? The odds of that happening were certainly in her favor. But perhaps the wise Flightstar would show her mercy.

Twistedkit scampered inside the den to see two glistening forms of Stormkit and Stripekit. Runningshine licked the two of them thoroughly, while the siblings gloated about being warriors.

"WindClan will be a _zillion _times stronger with me protecting it! Imagine my warrior name. What about Stormclaw? Or Stormchaser! Maybe Stormloyal. Stormthunder would be awesome!"

_Mouse-brain,_ Twistedkit thought. _He's not even an apprentice yet, and already thinks that the entire Clan depends on him!_

"Stormclaw would be imaginable, but names like Stormchaser or Stormloyal or Stormthunder or something seem unlikely," Stripekit pointed out. "Cats lmost never get names like that."

Runningshine licked Stormkit's forehead affectionately. "As brave and wonderful a little cat you already are, I wouldn't be surprised at such a name."

_Ha! Brave and wonderful? Sure._

"What about me, Mama?" Stripekit asked. "What about _my _name?"

Runningshine purred. "What do you think it will be?"

Stripekit puffed out her tabby chest. "Stripefire seems perfect."

"Any other ideas?" Stormkit asked.

"Stripewind, Stripepelt, Stripefur, ooh! Stripeheart!"

Stormkit laughed. "Imagine if it were Stripestripe!"

Stripekit burst into a chorus of giggles. "_Stormstorm_!" The two kits started to howl with laughter.

Runningshine chuckled. "Those _would _be silly names."

Twistedkit dared to break in. "What do you think my name will be?"

Stormkit and Stripekit rolled their eyes, not answering. Runningshine looked away, focusing on her two favorites. "I don't know," she answered reluctantly.

"You'll obviously be called Twistedfoot," Stormkit said.

Twistedkit looked at the ground. She stole a glance at her paw. Stormkit was probably right.

"That is, if you become a warrior first," Stripekit taunted.

Twistedkit sighed, and walked over to her nest. "I guess."

"What are you doing?" Stormkit asked. "Go play outside or something."

"I need to be groomed for the ceremony." Twistedkit watched, not at all surprised, as her mother froze mid-lick. Runningshine turned to Twistedkit from grooming Stripekit.

"Twistedkit, go mess with the medicine cats," her mother ordered.

"But I need to be groomed," Twistedkit whimpered. "I want to look good for my ceremony."

"_Your _ceremony?" Stormkit snorted. "More like _our _ceremony. What's the point in you even getting groomed? No one will be your mentor."

Twistedkit gasped, pelting out of the nursery. She headed for the medicine den, not because of her mother's order, but because she felt liked there. She held back more sobs- Featherleaf and Snowpaw had gotten enough of that lately.

"Featherleaf?" Twistedkit mewed once she was inside. Snowpaw sat sorting through herb piles. She was currently staring at a pile of catchweed. "Snowpaw, where's Featherleaf?"

Snowpaw looked up. "Sleeping." She motioned to Featherleaf's nest, where the pretty light gray she-cat was curled in a nap.

"I need to be groomed for my ceremony, but Runningshine won't do it." Twistedkit shuffled the ground with her paws. "I wondered if Featherleaf would."

Snowpaw glanced where her mentor slept. "Not now."

"But the ceremony will start soon," Twistedkit mewed.

Snowpaw licked her chapped lips. "I guess I could."

Twistedkit sighed with relief. "Thanks." She stood still as Snowpaw lapped her rough tongue over Twistedkit's brown fur. "You have no idea how important this is."

Snowpaw laughed between licks. "Sure I do. I remember when I first became an apprentice. I felt as though the weight of the world was on my shoulders."

"Did Alderheart feel the same way?" Alderheart was Snowpaw's brother. He was a warrior, which explained why he had a warrior name and Snowpaw did not. Warriors usually got their names before medicine cats did.

"I expect he did," Snowpaw replied, spitting a ball of brown kit fur on the grass. Snowpaw's white pelt smoothed as she remembered. "He was very excited. I knew from when I first saw Featherleaf mixing traveling herbs for Flightstar, Flightpelt at the time, to go to Moonpool that I had to be a medicine cat. But when Alderheart saw the apprentices and warriors tussling, he knew what he was going to be."

"I hope I'm a good warrior," Twistedkit whispered. She frowned at her twisted paw. This small problem would make her a poor warrior at best.

"I hope you are, too." Snowpaw stepped back to examine her work. "Perfect as a daisy. You look great."

Twistedkit smiled. "Thank you." She turned to where Featherleaf slept. "You two will watch, right?"

Snowpaw nodded. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Twistedkit gave a small bounce. "At least someone won't be watching out of formality."

Snowpaw sighed. "Yes. Well, you go get ready."

Twistedkit nodded. "Okay." The young kit bounced out of the medicine den and into the clearing.

* * *

**Yay my little kitties are about to become apprentices XD well I didn't use those names in this chappie but I probably will in the next one :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Rainfire

**YEEUP Same day, next chappie! Probs gonna use those names now. My original idea was to use them for something else, but that event could be a while away, idk, so I'll use 'em in da ceremony! :D don't worry I won't make any of your chars super mean XD**

**Characters Belong to: **

**Dewfrost-****_clearflight_**

**Crystalheart-****_dewotter Silversadow_**

**Stormheart-****_Ashheart15_**

**Twigpelt-****_RollingUpHigh_**

**Applecreek-****_Whitehorse202_**

**Whirlpelt-****_Dragonempress_**

**Shadefire and Mossflight-****_Lavi0123_**

**Cinderleaf-****_moonlight550_**

**Heathersplash-****_Icefeather (Guest)_**

**Lets get started!**

* * *

Twistedkit shivered at the breeze as it buffeted her fur. The apprentice ceremony would be a cold one. Twistedkit gazed in wonder up at Flightstar who had just called the Clan together. "Today we welcome six young kits into the new world of apprenticeship. WindClan expects these kits to train hard and learn well," Flightstar shot a glance at Twistedkit, "no matter what troubles they may go through."

Stormkit gave Twistedkit a shove. "He means you, Caboosekit."

Twistedkit frowned, stealing a glimpse of Featherleaf and Snowpaw who beamed at her from the entrance of the medicine den. Sprintfur had even crawled out to watch. His cough had grown steadily worse, as had Lichenclaw's. Twistedkit gulped, and saw Featherleaf mouth, _it's okay! You'll be fine!_

Twistedkit then dared to look at her parents, who were glowing with pride at Stormkit and Stripekit. When Swiftbolt met eyes with Twistedkit, his delighted smile disappeared, replaced by a look of humility. Twistedkit's bravery was diminished. How could she do this if neither of her parents even liked her?

"Grasskit, come forward." Flightstar motioned Mistfire's son toward him. "Grasskit, from today until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. Your mentor will be Dewfrost. I hope he trains you well." Dewfrost stepped forward to touch noses with Grasspaw.

"Rabbitkit, step forward." Rabbitkit did as she was told. "Rabbitkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Rabbitpaw. Your mentor will be Crystalheart. I hope she trains you to your full potential." Rabbitpaw touched noses to Crystalheart, and the two sat back with the crowd. Next, Harekit stepped forward.

"Harekit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you are Harepaw. Your mentor will be Stormheart."

Stormkit cocked his head. "How come there are two Storm-cats in this Clan?"

Stripekit nudged her brother. "Shush!"

Twistedkit watched Stormkit get called forward. "Stormkit, from today until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Twigpelt." A large, broad-shouldered brown tom walked up to Stormpaw. His fur was coarse and bristly. His amber eyes searched Stormpaw's green ones deeply. Stormpaw stared back, unblinking. Twistedkit knew that this pair would be close.

"Stripekit, step forward." Stripekit obeyed. "Stripekit, from today until the day your warrior name is given, you are Stripepaw. Your mentor will be Applecreek." Stripekit stared up at the reddish-brown she-cat. Applecreek was a softhearted warrior whom Twistedkit had never made contact with. Twistedkit mainly never made contact with anyone.

Stripepaw touched noses to her new mentor. "Whoa," Stripepaw whispered, stepping back into the crowd.

This was it. Twistedkit's turn. She knew she wouldn't get a mentor, but she would hold her head high at the rejection. Whirpelt, the deputy, walked up to Flightstar and whispered something. Flightstar nodded in agreement and looked down at Twistedkit. His hard amber stare bore deep into her sky-blue eyes. "Twistedkit, your road is bumpy, and goes in many directions. I hope that one day, you will find the right road home. But I doing so, you will need a mentor to guide you. Twistedkit, from this day until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Twistedpaw. May StarClan watch over you. Your mentor will be Rainfire."

A blue-silver she-cat blinked in surprise. She had yellow eyes to match the "-fire" part of her name, and a blue-silver pelt to match the "Rain-" part. Rainfire stepped forward to touch noses with Twistedpaw. Twistedpaw couldn't believe it. She had gotten a mentor!

"Rainfire, I hope that you can teach Twistedpaw to be the best she can be." Flightstar's gaze swept across the crowd. "This ceremony is at a close." Flightstar nodded to his cats and disappeared into his den.

Rainfire looked down at Twistedpaw. "Hello."

Twistedpaw gulped. "Hi."

Two cats, Shadefire and Mossflight who were siblings, nodded at Twistedpaw. "Congrats," Mossflight mewed.

Shadefire nodded. "Yes. We'll watch your progress with interest." The two siblings walked over to the other apprentices.

Rainfire blinked at her apprentice. "Well, I guess we should check out the territory." Rainfire stood up. "Come on."

Twistedpaw didn't move. Instead, she looked at her paw. "I know you don't want to be my mentor, but, can you try learning to like me?"

Rainfire looked taken aback. "Your paw may be twisted, but I won't neglect you for it."

Two more cats, Cinderleaf and Heathersplash, walked up to Twistedpaw and Rainfire. "Rainfire, you finally got an apprentice," Cinderleaf commented.

Rainfire smiled. "I've been waiting a while."

Heathersplash met eyes with Twistedpaw. "Train hard, young warrior." The two cats walked off.

Twistedpaw watched her mentor stand. "Lets go."

* * *

**Kay I'm sorry if your cat didn't get a big roll! -_-" It's hard to give every cat a good roll. Oh and Lavi0123? It's okay that you gave me two cats ;D One, two or three, but exceeding that can SOMETIMES stress me. Not all the time.**

**Well I have something planned for Twisty! But I'm not gonna tell ya! See ya'll next chappie!**


	7. A Shocker (and How to Post Stories)

**'Sup peeps! WELL just like in my Secret Across the Border story (which I desperately need to update) I'm gonna add ya'll into the little Clan thingo I made up! Ya, you know how some people who have fans give their fans names? Like how that girl, Bunny, on YouTube calls her fans Swamp Family Members? Well I call you guys RainClan Warriors! Since my name is Rainheart…**

**SO UNORIGINAL.**

**Anyhoo, I'm gonna answer some reviews:**

**_Moonlight550_****- I don't know yet XD we'll see ;)**

**_Ashheart15_****- TOO RIGHT, your welcome!**

**_Whitehorse202_****- Ya I was wondering if anyone would get upset that their cat had to mentor one of Twisty's bullies! I'll try to make Applecreek a nice kitty ;D**

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****- LOL**

**_Guest_****- First of all, THANK YOU, second of all, I'll put a step by step list on how at the end of the chappie ;) **

**Helpful Website for the Geology of WindClan Territory:****_WindClan-Warriors Wiki-Wikia _****Link-** wiki/WindClan

**LET US BEGIN**

* * *

Twistedpaw padded beside Rainfire, her new mentor. The she-cat was very quiet, certainly not a talker. "Where are we going?"

"The RiverClan border at horseplace," Rainfire replied, not taking her eyes of the grass ahead.

Twistedpaw sighed, wondering how much her mentor liked her. Her paw was putting on quite a show. She tripped on everything. Grass, bugs, and shadows it seemed. _Stupid paw_.

Suddenly, Stripepaw and Stormpaw appeared. "What do you want this time?" Twistedpaw growled.

Stripepaw gave a _humph_. "We're having a race, mouse-brain. You're invited." Stripepaw snickered in satisfaction.

Twistedpaw's eyes widened. "A race?" She couldn't look bad in front of Rainire! "I'll pass." Stormpaw snorted and grabbed the small Twistedpaw by her scruff. "Hey!" Twistedpaw shouted.

"Don't be a wimp, Caboosepaw," Stormpaw growled through a mouthful of fur. He dropped her behind a long branch. "This is the starting line," he declared. Pointing at a collection of twigs that had been put in the shape of a half-circle, he spoke again. "That's the finish line. First one to it gets first dibs on food at the fresh-kill pile when we get back. The last one will have to wait for everyone else to pick what they want to eat."

Twistedpaw's nose twitched. She would at least try. "Fine."

Grasspaw, Harepaw, Rabbitpaw, Stripepaw and Stormpaw lined up beside Twistedpaw. They were each clawing at the grass, preparing to make a mad dash for the half-circle. Grasspaw spoke. "On your mark," he mewed, crouching low. All the apprentices copied the gesture. Twistedpaw did her best to. "Get set," he said. All the cats bundled their strength in their back legs. "Go!" Everyone pounced on the ground ahead of the branch and sprinted for the twig-half-circle. Twistedpaw was immediately left in the dust.

_No, no! Fox-dung!_

Twistedpaw burst forward; coughing at the cloud of dust the other apprentices had kicked up. The mentors were lined up on the edge of the raceway. Twistedpaw caught sight of Rainfire's ears drooping. She couldn't let her mentor down! Twistedpaw raced for the twigs. Her paw was screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. Not now.

Gradually catching up, Twistedpaw felt the tail of the last cat in line brush her face: Grasspaw. Dewfrost watched Grasspaw intently from the sidelines. Grasspaw turned his head to look at Twistedpaw. His face flashed an emotion that Twistedpaw couldn't place. He quickly hid it with a sneer and jetted forward.

Twistedpaw couldn't go any farther. She let her paw bring her down, and quickly crashed into the dirt. The grass in the racetrack had, like the medicine den, been uprooted to make running easier. Claws could get caught on grass. Twistedpaw rolled a few times, then skidded to a stop. She sighed. She had just let her mentor down.

Rainfire rushed to her aid. "Twistedpaw!" Rainfire knelt down. "What in StarClan just happened?"

Twistedpaw didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, wishing that a hole would open up for her to jump into. Rainfire stood. "She can't run. WindClan cats have to be able to run."

Days passed. Twistedpaw's running got no better. The apprentices would constantly set up races just to watch Twistedpaw fail.

Eaglepaw and Adderpaw would be warriors today. The two cats had trained separately from the younger apprentices. Flightstar emerged from his den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock _(you guys have no idea how hard it was to find the name of that stupid boulder XD) _for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats of WindClan gathered at the foot of the Tallrock. Twistedpaw was eager to see what a warrior ceremony was like. "My fellow warriors, this is a fine day in WindClan. We welcome two young cats into the whole new life of a warrior, with new responsibilities thrust upon them. Adderpaw and Eaglepaw, please step forward."

The Clan cheered as they realized that the two oldest apprentices were becoming warriors. Adderpaw and Eaglepaw did as they were told. "You two have trained very hard to earn this." Flightstar turned to Deerfur, Adderpaw's mentor. "Deerfur! Has your apprentice trained hard and learned the ways of a warrior, along with the mystical wonders of StarClan?"

Deerfur nodded. "He has."

Flightstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice and verify my choice. Adderpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Adderstorm. May StarClan walk your path." Flightstar repeated the speech to Eaglepaw, who became Eaglestrike.

"Eaglestrike! Adderstorm!" The Clan cheered their new names. Eaglestrike and Adderstorm looked very proud.

Flightstar cleared his throat. "I have one more announcement to make."

The Clan grew silent. Twistedpaw cocked her head. What more was there to be said? "The Clan is going into leafbare. We will soon grow hungry, and cannot have any cats that will not contribute. So I have come to a final decision."

Twistedpaw had no idea what Flightstar was doing. Whirlpelt sat down beside him. "Are you sure, Flightstar?" Whirlpelt asked.

"I'm sure," Flightstar replied. "I'm sorry that I must make this decision. But I must."

Was Rainfire's head drooping? What in StarCln could be wrong? Swiftbolt and Runningshine looked tinged with guilt.

"Twistedpaw must be sent into exile."

* * *

**DUN DUN****_ DUUUNN!_**** What'll Twisty do now?**

**Trivia:**** Home Boy and Springsteen by Eric Church are stuck in my head. So is Colder Weather by Zack Brown Band.**

_**OKAY SO THIS IS HOW YOU UPLOAD STORIES:**_

**1.**** First, type your story in Microsoft or something like that. **

**2.**** Go to "Publish" on the left side of the screen once you're at your profile (you need an account to publish stories)**

**3.**** After you click "Publish," you'll see "Doc Manager." Click that.**

**4.**** Go down to where it says "Label." If you're going to have a story with chapters, type in "'Story Name' Chapter #" (that's what I recommend) if it's going to be a one-shot, just type the story name.**

**5.**** Go down to where it says "File Upload" and "Copy-and-Paste." I always use "Copy-and-Paste" cause uploading makes no sense to me XD click that, and a big typing space comes up. Go back to your typed story in Microsoft or whatever program you have and copy the entire story. (minimize FanFiction)**

**6.**** Go back to FanFiction and paste the story in the space. Check for typos and make it how you want it to look.**

**7.**** Leave the setting at "Story." That's what I do.**

**8.**** Click "Submit Document."**

**9.**** NEXT (it's a long process XD) go to "New Story" on the side of the screen under, once again, "Publish." If it says to agree to the Content Guidelines, just click the words and agree (you don't really have to read it. BUT READ IT WHEN YOU FIRST GET AN ACCOUNT)**

**10.**** If you want a story about a specific topic, go with "Regular." If you wanna mix two stories together, go with "Crossover."**

**11.**** Click "Select Category."**

**12.**** Choose whether you want want to make your own version of a book, movie, manga, TV-show, etc. The Guest that asked me for this wants to make a Warriors Fanfic, so click "book."**

**13.**** Go to the box nest to the whole book, movie, TV, manga etc thingy and scroll down to find "Warriors." Click it and and a button that says "Click to Continue" comes up. Click that and the box will go away. **

**14.**** Click "Continue."**

**15.**** Type in your story title and summary. If English is your first language than click "English:English in the "—Select Content Language—" section. Rate your story. Don't make your story M Rated. The Content Guidelines said not to-it's simply there for reference. Select your Genres.**

**16.**** Skip the "Characters" thingo, you don't really need it. Select the document that you put the story in way back in "Doc Manager" in steps 5 and 6.**

**17.**** Click "Publish New Story" and you're done! ****_PHEW!_**** Hope that helped!**

_**See ya'll next chappie! :D**_


	8. Into the Unknown

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in a few days. We had, like, two take-home tests! 6****th**** Grade is HAWRD. Anyways, I'm going to answer a few reviews I got:**

**Review Answers:**

**_Moonlight550-_** **thanks!**

_**Blazingnyancat-**_** Ikr? XD**

**_Featherfrost_****- um… it's been like three days but apparently you like the story soooo I'M NOT ANGRY I'M SOMEWHAT HAPPY! :D**

**_Littleglow of WindClan_****- OMG HI**

**_Hazing Insanity_****- wow didn't know that I had touched my readers that deeply 0.0 but I'll take that as sorta a compliment!**

**_Briarwind_****- Hey-o Briar where've ya been? :D**

**_Stormwind_****- I was actually like, excited that people were feeling emotions against my characters and for them XD so THX**

**_Icefeather_****- RAINCLAN WARRIOR YOUR LIFE IS SO MUCH BETTER NOW XD hi, Icy! And thx!**

**_Whitehorse202_****- Addicted? COOL!**

**_Moonbeam141_****- I'M UPDATING NOW! And I'll think about Yarrow/Yarrowfur ;)**

**_Clearflight-_**** I had planned for it to be that way B) *flips hair with shades on***

**_Ashheart15_****- I read the first couple of chapters at a restaurant on my mom's phone and at a suit place where my dad was being fitted but then we had to leave! So I'll read more!**

**_Lavi0123_****- MWAHAHAHA**

**OMG SO MANY REVIEWS. Well on to the chapter! ;D**

* * *

Twistedpaw's knees buckled. She tripped and fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she squinted them shut as the Clan began to crowd her.

_Exile? But I haven't done anything wrong! I just have a twisted paw, no more! This paw has ruined my life!_

Twistedpaw sat up. "Why? Why must you banish me? Tell me! _Tell me_!"

Flightstar did not answer. He nodded to three warriors, Stormheart Twigpelt and Cinderleaf, who created a triangular barricade around Twistedpaw and led her to the entrance. "I-I'm sorry," Cinderleaf stuttered.

"No! Stop! I don't want to leave!" Tears soaked Twistedpaw's face. She turned her damp head to see Rainfire's head hanging so low that she must be breathing in dirt. Swiftbolt and Runningshine sat side by side, Stripepaw and Stormpaw between them.

Runningshine looked extremely guilty, but also determined. Swiftbolt had no trace of guilt on his face. In fact, he looked satisfied. Twistedpaw was appalled. Her parents were showing her no sympathy. She broke through the barricade, crashing past multiple warriors that tried to hold her back.

She slid to a stop in front of Runningshine. "You were in on it! You spoke to Flightstar!" She turned her gaze to her father. "You did, too! I just know it!"

Flightstar padded calmly toward Twistedpaw. "Rainfire had been giving me a daily report on your progress. She told me every day that you fell to the ground whenever you exceeded a trot. WindClan warriors must run. Swiftbolt and Runningshine came to me saying it was better if WindClan did not have you. I told Rainfire, and she agreed-" Flightstar's gaze hardened as a look of horror appeared on Tistedpaw's face- "_against her will. _I'm sorry, Twistedpaw."

Featherleaf suddenly burst through the crowd, an aftershock of Snowpaw crashing behind her. "Flightstar, are you mad? This apprentice hasn't wronged us in any way but you still choose to banish her? That's a new low, Flightfire."

Flightstar's ears flattened. "Flight_star_, thank you very much, and no, I'm not mad. This is a decision that must be made."

"You may as well go by your warrior name. You're not worthy enough to be leader." Snowpaw stepped forward, nodding in agreement with her mentor.

"Featherleaf, calm down. I'm sorry, but I will not change my choice." Flightstar met eyes with Stormheart, who spoke quietly to Twigpelt and Cinderleaf. The group walked over and rounded up Twistedpaw, who no longer yelped and thrashed. She let the wet tears stream freely down her face, staring with intense hatred at her parents.

_Why don't they love me?_

Twistedpaw stopped at the entrance to look at the clearing for the last time. Seeing the familiar grassy camp, she shuddered. She could never survive as a loner. Perhaps she could find a band of rogues and join them? It would be difficult.

She raised her voice above the whispers, stretching her neck high above others' heads. The Clan fell silent. "I'm leaving, and you won't see me again. That is why I wish to speak my thoughts now." Her gaze swept across the moor cats. "I've never been at home here. No one appreciates who I am, all because of my paw. If it weren't twisted, would you all accept me?"

The Clan didn't answer. They all glanced at each other nervously, shuffling their paws. "I take that as a yes. Well, you all need to learn how to look inside of someone, not outside. If you ever do, come find me." Twistedpaw swallowed back a lump in her throat. Even Stripepaw and Stormpaw looked shocked. All the apprentices but Grasspaw looked somewhat satisfied with this decision. Twistedpaw frowned, leaving the camp for the last time.

"Where do I go now?" she asked herself. Looking up, she saw gray clouds swirling across the sky. "Perfect time for a storm."

Twistedpaw's eyes drooped sadly as she peered at the lake. She had to leave the territories. But she had never known anything besides these grounds, so how could she leave?

Turning to the WindClan border opposite of the lake, Twistedpaw loped towards it. A while of walking followed until she got to the edge. Drinking in the WindClan scent one more time, she crossed the border, setting paw in unknown territory, with unknown surprises waiting.

* * *

**WELL She's upset. AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS FIC.**

**… NO I'M KIDDING WE'RE SO FAR FROM THE END XD**

**Ya guys I have sooo much planned for Twistedpaw! We're not finished yet! Just you wait! So I hope the steps on how to post stories in the last chappie helped you guys. It took 4ever to write!**

**_See ya'll next chappie!_**


	9. Rogues

**OMG I already have like 5 more reviews! Gee guys I didn't expect this story to get so popular! I don't have any trolls yet either which makes me so happy!**

**My B-day's in a few days so that makes everything even BETTER!**

**Review Answers:**

**_Littleglow of WindClan(Glowy)_****- RAWRRR *bites keyboard like Wolverine***

**_Echoflame of FireClan_****- Sure! And LOL SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN BESIDES GLOWY XD**

**_Dewotter Silvershadow_****- We'll see about Fadeddawn! And whoa now my fics are affecting people's likes and dislikes! COOL!**

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****- OHYES IT IS and y-ello!**

**_Moonbeam141_****- You're welcome!**

**_Clearflight_****- Gee thanks!**

**_Ashheart-_**** YOU'RE RUINING MY SUSPENSE XD JKJKJK**

**_Briarwind_****- Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I hope she gets better! And sure you can give me names!**

**_Ravenheart_****- XD**

**Characters Belong To:** **Echo- Echoflame of FireClan, Yarrow- Moonbeam141, Rikah- Littleglow of WindClan (I call her Glowy for short)**

**ON TO DA CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Twistedpaw drew in a breath as her paw touched the other side of the border. What dangers awaited out here? Gathering as much courage as she could bear, Twistedpaw stalked slowly forward.

_(She walks for a long time-I'm lazy so there's no description XD)_

Twistedpaw suddenly came to a stop outside a rundown barn. An old abandoned house sagged drearily beside it. The paint on both buildings was peeling. Twistedpaw shivered as a blast of cold wind buffeted her brown fur, driving her inside.

Once in the barn, Twistedpaw sniffed for possible inhabitants. There was stale cat scent, but it was hard to tell if it really was stale through the overpowering smell of mice. Twistedpaw recalled the stories she had been told of Barley's barn in the old territories. It had been right on the edge of the WindClan border.

Curling into a pile of loose hay, Twistedpaw closed her eyes, only to snap them open at the clapping of thunder, and sudden pounding of rain. Light burst outside from great strikes of electricity from the clouds above—a thing Twistedpaw knew as lightning. She had never overcome her fear of it, for she had been sentenced to her own nest, rejected by her mother. Whimpering in fear, Twistedpaw curled into an even tighter ball.

An hour or so later, the young apprentice heard soggy pawsteps, squishing in the slushy mud. The sound was faint, for the rain still bombarded the roof and ground. Twistedpaw's fear increased. Who was outside? Could it be a badger or fox? A dog by some terrifying chance?

Twistedpaw sprang to her paws, hissing. She would protect herself. But how? Rainfire had only taught her the basics of combat, nowhere near the advanced techniques shown to Stripepaw, Stormpaw, Harepaw, Rabbitpaw and Grasspaw.

But as another bolt of electricity staved the boggy ground, the ebony silhouettes of three felines were outlined against the pouring rain.

One of the cats walked in. A tom. Muscle rippled beneath his long gray fur. Darker gray-black tabby stripes looped throughout his pelt. Amber eyes glinted from beneath some stray locks of hair. An annoyed expression was presented on his face. Twistedpaw was unsure if he was annoyed from how wet he was or the fact that she was there. Or both.

Another cat, a she-cat, stepped inside. Her fur was the most beautiful shade of silver Twistedpaw had seen in her life. Her eyes were ice blue and kind. Her tail stretched higher than the tom's and the next she-cat's combined.

The next was a small yellowish tabby she-cat with streaks of white in her short fur. Her chest had a splash of white in the shape of a leaf. Her eyes were minty green with a curious air.

The tom stalked angrily forward. "Who are you?"

Twistedpaw gulped. "I-I'm Twistedpaw."

"I know you have a twisted paw. Now what is your name?" The tom's tail flicked.

Twistedpaw held back a laugh. "That's my name. Twistedpaw."

The tom cocked his head. "Odd name."

Twistedpaw backed up as the tom spoke again. "What are you doing in our barn?"

"I came here for shelter," Twistedpaw stuttered, casting a pleading glance at the silver she-cat. "I couldn't make out any fresh cat scent."

The tom snorted. "That's because we leave the barn every other moon."

Twistedpaw blinked. "Why?"

"This is our home," the tom declared. "But we meet the rest of our kin in town every other moon and stay there, then come back the _next _moon."

Twistedpaw licked her lips, letting the information unravel itself in her head. "Okay." She licked her lips. "What's a town?"

The tom looked at her as though she was the dumbest cat on the face of the Earth. "Are you a wild cat, a housecat, or a stray?"

Twistedpaw shook her head. What was a house cat? What was a stray? "What do you mean?"

"Do you live with twolegs, do you hang around twoleg nests with no owners, or are you one of those wild cats?" The tom was becoming agitated. " Living with twolegs is a housecat, living around twolegs with no owner is a stray, and a wild cat lives in the woods."

Twistedpaw nodded, finally understanding. "I'm a wild cat."

All three of the cats shot backwards, tumbling over one another. Twistedpaw jumped. Had she just said something offending?

"Are you really a wild cat?" the silver she-cat asked. The yellow tabby nodded in agreement with the question.

"No!" the tom growled. "She's bluffing! No wild cat would be so very small."

Twistedpaw hissed. "I am too a wild cat! I'm just still in training." Twistedpaw's tail drooped, suddenly remembering her banishment. "At least, not any more."

The tom sat up, clearing his throat. "I am Rikah." He motioned to the silver she-cat. "That's Echo."

Echo smiled, nodding at the yellow tabby. "And that's Yarrow." Yarrow grinned as she was introduced. "She doesn't talk much."

Rikah turned once more to Twistedpaw. "Where are you from?"

"Well," Twistedpaw began. "I'm from WindClan."

* * *

**Okie dokie! Twistedpaw has met some rogues! Well, rogues are loners that cause trouble, so loners. But rogue is a cooler word! :D**

**So I'm setting up a poll at my profile! You guys wanna enter? Go to it!**

**See ya'll next chappie!**


	10. Deadfoot

**I AM NOW OFFICIALLY 12 YEARS OLD. YAY ME! :D**

**'Sup, peeps? Er, RainClan warriors! :D How ya'll doin'?**

**SO. I have a proposition. Will you guys go to Redstorm of Scar Pack's profile and read their story ****_The Lion King Games?_**** It's a crossover of the Lion King and the Hunger Games. I don't read the Hunger Games, but I've seen TLK and read Red's story, and they're both great! Check it out!**

**Review Answers:**

**_Moonbeam141_****- and Rainheart says you're welcome!**

**_Icefeather (Guest)-_**** It's up now! :D And sure, I'll use them!**

_(OMG my mom's cell phone just gave me a heart-attack)_

**_Echoflame of FireClan_****- LOL, you're welcome!**

**_Ashheart15_****- Lol, totally XD**

**_Hawkstar (Guest)_****- Review One: Cute name! I'll try to use it. Review Two: LOL XD Review Three: sounds good! :D Review Four: Thought so! ;)**

**_Briarwind (Guest)_****- Cute names! I'll use 'em ;D**

**_Glowy_****- YAAAY**

**_Whitehorse202_****- I'll do my best ;) again, my time is limited with homework and such, so I'm not here 24/7. not to mention, the story hasn't been completely planned out yet. For example: I just spent 2 hours doing homework.**

**_Staticlash_****- I'll look into it! But I don't know if I can make Pathogen a former RiverClan cat. Twistedpaw is supposed to be like, alone in that manner. She's supposed to feel left out. Gloomy, but hey XD I'll try to include him somehow ;)**

**Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Twistedpaw watched Echo, Yarrow, and Rikah throw amazed glances at one another. She had just told them all she knew about Clans, except the things that could lead to a possible invasion, like how exactly to do a battle move. Rikah turned his gaze to Twistedpaw once more. "I'm sorry that you were unable to finish your warrior training. Can you go back?"

Twistedpaw stared at her paws. "Probably not." Shifting into a more comfortable position in her hay-bed, Twistedpaw spoke once more. "I'm a cripple."

Yarrow, her quiet demeanor still strikingly recognizable, spoke in a very small voice. "But you're very sweet."

Twistedpaw blushed. "Thanks."

Rikah stood, his gray fur bouncing. "Well, this storm has so far not blown over in the least, so what say we all get some rest, hm?"

Twistedpaw sighed, agreeing. Curling in tight, the brown she-cat fell into a deep sleep.

As she dreamed, Twistedpaw walked through a grove of gray, sagging trees. She crouched low, remembering stories of a place called Dark Forest, and prayed to StarClan that she had not wandered into the territory.

_"You are challenged, yet you are strong."_

Twistedpaw whirled around. Where had that voice just come from? "Hello?"

_"Your path winds in countless directions."_

Twistedpaw shook rapidly. She was terrified. What was happening? "Come out!"

_"You are scared, but bravery burns in your heart."_

Twistedpaw propelled forward, bursting through the sad-looking trunks of trees. A gray mist enveloped everything; there was no sky. The grass was slimy and uncomfortable, and Twistedpaw slipped multiple times. Leaping over a creek of pitch-black water, Twistedpaw landed heavily in a patch of soft, green grass. She looked up. The trees were beautiful, their leaves twinkled like stars. The grass was springy and smooth beneath her paws. Looking behind herself, Twistedpaw saw the ghastly gray forest of slime and rot. Looking forward, she saw beautiful swaying willows, a crystal clear creek, and bushes laden with raspberries, strawberries and blueberries. In between was a patch of normal grass, like in reality.

_Where am I? _Twistedpaw thought. Padding slowly forward, Twistedpaw bumped into a cat who appeared from behind a boulder. She stumbled backwards in surprise and fear. The cat had stars in its fur and a warm smile. He was a small and lean black tom with fluffy ears and a twisted paw. His muzzle was scarred. "Hello, Twistedpaw."

Twistedpaw couldn't believe who she was looking at. This was Deadfoot, from the stories! Twistedpaw stuttered. "H-hi." Swallowing, Twistedpaw spoke once more. "Are you Deadfoot?"

The tom nodded kindly. "I am. What are you doing on the border?"

Twistedpaw cocked her head. "The border?"

Deadfoot nodded to the patch of normal grass. "This is the border between StarClan territory and Dark Forest territory."

Twistedpaw shuddered, looking once more at the eerie woodland. "I was in Dark Forest?" Turning around, Twistedpaw gazed into Deadfoot's eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Deadfoot laughed. "I'm of StarClan. I am also your idol," he mewed with a smile. "I need to know the names of the cats who look up to me."

Twistedpaw blushed. "Yeah."

Deadfoot gave the border an disapproving look. "You needn't go there again. That place is not for cats like you, true of heart."

* * *

**Sorry this chappie was so short, guys! I gotta friend stayin' over for a few days cause her parents have places to go, so I'm busy. I'll make 'em longer later. I might be inactive for a day or two.**

**I'M 12 NOW! ;D**

**_GUYS!_**** Check out my profile and ****_flippin'_**** vote! XD I set up a poll!**

**See ya'll next chappie! :D**


	11. ASATB Announcement! :)

**Hey guys just here to say that...**

**I'M UPDATING A SECRET ACROSS THE BORDER!**

**Ya so I was reading In-My-Head-749's story and it made me want to update ASATB so expect another chapter of it sometime today!**

**Oh and I'll update Twisted soon don't worry ;) **

**GOT A NEW KINDLE FIRE SO HAPPY I'M ACTUALLY USING IT TO TYPE THIS SO YA**


	12. The Decision

**'Sup peeps. Okay not doing Review Answers this time cause, well...** **THERE ARE TOO MANY REVIEWS XD**

**I will next time, though.**

**Okay, ****Poll Results!**

**_Rikah-_**** 1 vote (16%)**

**_Echo_****- 5 votes (83%)**

**_Yarrow-_**** 0 votes (0%) well, I actually had a Guest pick Yarrow, so that counts as 1 vote ;)**

**New Poll! If we get to 100 reviews, I will do a little Request thing! See the poll to understand. There will be a few choices of stuff for me to do, and whichever one gets the most votes by the 23****rd**** (day before Christmas Eve!) will be used by me.**

**Poll Choices Explained:**

**Will use a character in Twisted- I know that every now and then I'll ask you guys to give me a cat to use in the story, but they're usually only in the story for a short time. Pick this, and your cat will be given a larger role.**

**Will write a special story starring every reviewer as a warrior of a made-up Clan- Pick this one, and I will write a special story starring each of my reviewers. The Clan will be called WhirlClan, and anyone who wants to join may PM me. If you are a guest then just comment on Twisted. So you'll each be given a warrior name, and I'll write a story with all of you in it, like a Forum. But it's a story and you guys don't post. XD Get it? I'll explain if anyone is confused.**

**Will do a Spoof One-Shot- a silly story :)**

* * *

Twistedpaw woke with a start from her dream. Who had been speaking to her? And why had she been in Dark Forest? Covering up the horrific memory with another, Twistedpaw felt a burst of excitement tingle up her spine as she imagined Deadfoot's face. How lucky for her to meet him!

Rikah and Yarrow were gone. Echo lay curled up with her muzzle under her paw, and her tail covering her back legs. She roused as Twistedpaw woke and shuffled some hay in her direction by accident.

"Morning, Twistedpaw," Echo mewed quietly.

Twistedpaw immediately dropped into a stalking position as she heard a mouse scuffle behind a barrel. "Morning," she said in return, not taking her eyes off the spot.

Twistedpaw could feel Echo's surprised gaze on her pelt. "You're good at stalking. Especially for a cat with a twisted paw."

Twistedpaw stole a glance at the awe-struck she-cat. "Well, I'm a wild cat. I have to know how to hunt." She loosened a bit, and turned her head slightly in Echo's direction. "Don't you?"

Echo stared at her silver paws. "Not exactly."

Twistedpaw cocked her head, in confusion but also to hear if the mouse was still there. "Why?" she whispered. Hearing the nibbling come to an abrupt stop, Twistedpaw sprang at the barrel before the mouse could flee. She knocked it from its hiding place with a lightning-fast paw, which stunned it. Quickly racing over before the rodent could retaliate, she placed a paw on its belly, flipped it over, and gave the killing bite.

Looking up at Echo with her prize, she was met with astonished eyes. Echo's mouth gaped in amazement. "Whoa."

Twistedpaw set the mouse down at Echo's paws. "Eat it."

Echo pushed the mouse away. "You caught it, you eat it. I did nothing."

Twistedpaw frowned, and suddenly remembered how her Clan ate. "You know something?"

"What?" Echo replied.

"Well, in the Clans, all the fresh-kill is shared. In fact, when apprentices make their first catch, they _especially _want someone else to eat it because they're proud." Twistedpaw grinned. "I'm proud of my catch, and I want you to eat it."

"Oh," Echo answered. "Well, I suppose it's only polite." She kneeled down and began to gnaw on the mouse.

Twistedpaw smiled, and remembered her original question. "Why can't you hunt?"

Echo stopped mid-chew. "Oh, um…"

Twistedpaw stepped closer and sat down next to the rogue. "It's okay."

Echo swallowed the mouthful and spoke. "Well, strays don't really _need _to hunt."

"Why?" Twistedpaw pressed on.

"Because we live around restaurants and garbage cans."

Twistedpaw shook her head. "What are those?"

"A restaurant is a place where twolegs go to eat if they don't want to make their own food. A lot of the time, the chefs, or the twolegs who make the food at the restaurant, will throw away unwanted food. They throw them into garbage cans. If we're lucky, twolegs will come out of the back door that leads to the alley and give us fresh food."

"Alley? What's that?"

Echo sighed. "A narrow thunderpath that goes between twoleg dens. But monsters don't usually go in them." Echo paused to lick her paw. "We live in them."

"Do you ever hunt?" Twistedpaw asked.

"Only if the twolegs get stubborn or if we feel like it."

"So the twolegs haven't been stubborn?"

"No, especially with the cold-season coming around. They know that finding prey is difficult for us now." She looked out the barn door to see if Rikah or Yarrow had come back yet. Turning back to Twistedpaw, she went on. "I was born in the red-season. So I haven't been taught to hunt."

Twistedpaw blinked. This she-cat knew a lot of vocabulary that Twistedpaw did not. "Cold-season? Red-season?"

Echo groaned. "We're in the cold-season. The red-season was the one before this, the sun-season was the one before the red-season, and the seed-season was the one before the sun-season."

Twistedpaw sat silently for a moment as she tried to work this out. The cold-season must mean leafbare, red-season means leaf-fall, sun-season is greenleaf, and seed-season is newleaf. "Oh."

"The twolgs are nice to us in the cold-and-red-seasons. But in the sun-and-seed-seasons, we'll have to find our own prey. I haven't experienced those seasons yet, so I haven't needed to hunt."

Twistedpaw gave a long "_Ooh_" of understanding. "Okay."

Suddenly, Rikah and Yarrow walked in. They dropped two mice and a vole on the dirt floor. Twistedpaw caught sight of Echo looking at the prey with envy. Echo leaned into Twistedpaw's ear. "They're older than me—they've seen the other seasons, so they know how to hunt. You and I are the same age."

Twistedpaw nodded.

"Dig in, everyone. We've got some walking ahead of us and need our strength." Rikah shoved the prey forward with a gray paw.

Echo shook her head. "I already ate."

Rikah frowned. "You can't hunt."

"Twistedpaw caught a mouse for me." Echo turned to Twistedpaw and dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you."

Twistedpaw smiled. "You're welcome."

Echo whirled around to face Rikah. "It was amazing! She moved so quickly!"

The tom looked at Twistedpaw. "Your time in the forest has proved helpful."

Twistedpaw blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks." Suddenly wondering where they were going, Twistedpaw spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"We're a few days late for our trip back to town, so we need to get going. That's why I need an answer. Are you coming?"

The question took Twistedpaw by surprise. She couldn't make a decision now! She needed more time to think! "What? But I, uh…"

"It's a yes or no question, Twistedpaw." Rikah gulped down the vole and stood. "Are you coming or not?"

"Y-yes?" Twistedpaw replied.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

Twistedpaw straightened. "Yes. I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Tehee. Cliffie :D**

**Okay, announcement! I know that Yarrow is supposed to be a yellow she-cat, but her name sounds like Yellow, which reminds me of Yellowfang, which makes me imagine her as a black cat. In other words, Yarrow has morphed into a black cat. That is, if it's okay with her creator. I was actually drawing the characters in my sketchbook, and made Yarrow a black cat. So ya.**

**SEE YA'LL NEXT CHAPPIE. **

_**~Rainheart~**_


	13. Twist

OMG I have a song stuck in my head thanks to a Warrior AMV that I saw on YouTube XD

**Yes.**

**I look up animated music videos about Warriors.**

**But seriously! Look this up: ****_I Promise We'll be Warriors Soon [Swift—Bright] 1000 Subs!_**

**Yesthatisthename It's by the epic animator Duckfeatherz and it's about Swiftpaw and Brightpaw. It's awesome. Check it out on YouTube. Oh and I actually have a whole list of some of my favorite Warrior AMV's on my profile. Yes there are links so you don't have to search :D They're all on YouTube. Yay for YouTube.**

**You wanna be part of the Warriors Animation Fandom? THEN GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK A LINK. Like a boss. (I don't have an animation program but I WANT one)**

**Oh and the SwiftxBright one is NOT on my profile. Not yet, anyways. I'll have to get off my butt at some point and put the link there 8I So you're gonna have to type the name into the search bar. Oh and it's by Duckfeatherz but she took it off her channel cause she's redoing it. Someone else saved the video for her.**

**Too lazy to do Review Answers this time sorry XD I read them, though ;)**

**LET US BEGIN **

**P.S okay wait don't watch the ****_I Promise We'll be Warriors Soon [Swift—Bright] 1000 Subs! _****Cause there are subtitles all over it XD Watch this one instead (two people saved it): ****_I Promise We'll be Warriors Soon SwiftxBright_**

* * *

Twistedpaw sat on the haystack, staring out the barn door. Rikah, Yarrow, and Echo were preparing to leave. Rikah turned his head up to where she was. "You're _sure _you want to come?" he repeated as he chewed on a mouse.

Twistedpaw nodded. "I'm sure. I have nowhere else to go."

Rikah swallowed the remains of his mouse and gathered a bundle of hay in his jaws. Echo and Yarrow did the same.

"What are you doing?" Twistedpaw asked.

Rikah set down his bundle. "It's a tradition we have. Every time we come back from the barn, we bring hay with us for our fellow Glass Members' nests."

"Your fellow what?" Twistedpaw queried.

"That's the name of our Squad," Echo explained. "We're the Glass Squad."

Twistedpaw perked up a bit. "You mean, you're all divided into Clan-like groups?"

Yarrow bit her lip, thinking quickly. "Sort of," she finally said.

"Well, you see, it's like this," Echo began. "The whole town is _full _of stray cats. There are _so _many, that we decided to divide into multiple Squads. Every Squad has its own alley and its own members. Every now and then, some bold new guy will create a new Squad, and there will be a few fights over alleys, but eventually, they figure out that the fighting was for nothing, because there are so many alleys in the town, that there's always at least one that hasn't been taken."

"So how do your rules work?" Twistedpaw pressed on.

"Our rules aren't very strict, unlike yours," Rikah informed. "Cats are better off to stick to their own alleys, reason being that some Squads, like the Rat Squad, are a bit territorial, but we're much freer than you. We can love who we like, as long as you're not together and still in separate Squads. You want to be with a cat from another Squad? You've gotta leave yours, or they've gotta leave theirs. It happens pretty frequently, so it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"It's really that easy to love?" Twistedpaw asked, feeling a bit awkward about speaking on the subject.

"Yup. A friend of mine was like that—Jake, remember?" Rikah asked, turning to Echo.

"Oh yeah! Fell in love with that cat from the Lamp Squad. Violet, right?"

"Lamp Squad?" Twistedpaw said. _What's a lamp?_

"Oh yeah, you're a wild cat," Rikah meowed. "A streetlamp is this really tall thing, like a tree, and light comes out of the top. They're made by twolegs."

"Wow! It'd be nice to have one of those at camp!" Twisted exclaimed. The city was sounding more and more interesting.

"They go on at night. Lucky for you, that's when we'll get to town, so you can see them." Rikah licked a paw.

"Which Squad is the meanest?" Twistedpaw suddenly asked for future reference.

"Obviously the Rat Squad," Echo pointed out, as though everyone knew it. "Those territory stealing flea-pelts."

"The Rat Squad is ambitious," Rikah sighed. "Their leader, Crash, isn't exactly satisfied with the whole, 'each Squad gets one alley' policy. He constantly tries to take other Squad's alleys by force. Lucky for us, we live on the next street over from the Rat Squad, so we're okay, I guess."

Twistedpaw nodded. "Any other rules?"

Rikah frowned. "We have a leader, a second-in-command, like your deputy, and everyone is educated on healing. The leader must be informed if a queen decides to have kits. Kits aren't allowed to leave the alley until they're three-and-a-half moons old."

"_What_?" Twistedpaw blurted out. "But that's much too young!"

Echo laughed. "That's Squads for you."

Shaking her head, Twistedpaw asked yet another question. "You can tell me the rest later. Anyways, when do we leave?"

"In a bit," Yarrow promised.

"Yes. We'll be leaving soon." Rikah paused. "I need to ask you something, Twistedpaw."

Twistedpaw cocked her head. "What?"

"Would you be alright with us changing your name?"

Twistedpaw's eyes widened. "But… why?"

"Twistedpaw isn't exactly a normal stray name," Rikah admitted. "I had an idea that sounds like it, though."

Twistedpaw sighed. "Okay. What is it?"

Rikah smiled a bit. "How does Twist sound?"

Twistedpaw thought a moment. "I guess that's good."

"Excellent! From this moment on, you, Twistedpaw, will be known as Twist." Rikah gave a satisfied grunt. Echo and Yarrow cheered their congratulation.

Twist stood confidently at the base of the haystack. _A whole new life awaits for me beyond that barn door. _Gathering a bundle of the yellow grass in her jaws, Twist, Echo, Yarrow, and Rikah headed for the town.

* * *

**Okay! Twistedp- er, Twist, is no longer a warrior! BUT, she is still not officially a rogue ;)**

**RANDOM CHALLENGE:**** Who's your favorite cat in the Warriors series? Mine's Bluestar. I just love her story ^-^ So let's use her as an example! Go on YouTube, type in the name of your fav cat and then "AMV." In this case it would be Bluestar AMV. Just see if an animated music video about your fav char comes up ;) You never know! Then tell me in your review who your fav char is!**

**Oh and look up the SwiftxBright thing :D**

**OMG did any of you watch the Season Finale of Once Upon a Time? HUGE PLOT TWIST! Can't believe we have to wait till March for the next season AKRHJCMI**

**See ya'll next chappie!**


	14. Rikah

**I'm bored sooooooooooo I'M UPDATING :D**

**CHRISTMAS VACATION!**

**Review Answers:**

**_Leaffrost101- _****Yay!**

**_Crickett5- _****Okay! I'll do my best. Cloud and Boulder, correct?**

**_RollingUpHigh-_**** Okay, did you look to see if there were any AMVs for them on YouTube? And when you said Jake, did you mean for the Challenge or the character in my story? Cause if you mean my charrie, I just pulled that name out of nowhere—it's not Firestar's father.**

**_Briarwind (Guest)- _****Merry Early Christmas to you, too! And did you look up any AMVs?**

**_Scarpath2001 (Guest)- _****Yeah, it was fun making up how they live ;)**

**_Graystorm11- _****Any Bumblestripe AMVs? :D?**

**_Echoflame of FireClan- _****Oh, uh… what was it…? Oh yeah! Bonjour! Yeah, Once Upon a Time still really good! Huge plot twist at the season finale! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT TILL MARCH! I'm completely sure that there are Cinderheart AMVs out there ;D**

**_Icefeather (Guest)- _****Thx! And okay!**

**Random Advertisement: ****_I WROTE A BOOK_****! It's 224 pages! It's called ****_Destiny, Quest for the Four Elements. _****It's on Amazon! And if you do read it, please, still call me Rainheart or Rainy. It's more fun and I don't really want my identity all over the site.**

**Let us Begin!**

* * *

Twist paused to set down her bundle. She had never really been taken on many border patrols, and the Clan had never had to set foot out of the territory, so she wasn't accustomed to walking this far. Licking her lips in exhaustion from having her jaws be clamped in the same position for such a long period of time, she asked Rikah a question.

"Rikah, can we rest for a while?" Twist frowned pleadingly.

Rikah turned around. "Not used to walking this far, huh?"

Twist nodded, embarrassed. "They never really made me leave camp."

Rikah bit his lip, looking questioningly at Echo. The silver she-cat nodded sympathetically. "We should rest. She's just not used to it."

The cats sat awhile, chatting and allowing the wintry breeze to ruffle their fur and cool their pelts. They soon stood and proceeded to walk.

**_(Time passes cause I'm lazy) _**

Huge buildings loomed ahead of Twist. They made her quiver, and she suddenly felt nauseous with amazement. Rikah supported her on one side, Yarrow on the other.

"Are you okay?" the black she-cat asked quietly. Her white stripes began to ripple, as though she were trembling. Twist was surprised at how easily scared she was.

"I'm fine," Twist reassured the shivering she-cat. "It's just a bit overwhelming."

Rikah frowned. "Get used to it." The huge gray tom stomped on, his long fur bouncing as he went. His darker gray tabby stripes waved among the tendrils of fluff.

Twist shrugged Yarrow off. "I'm okay," she said. "Thank you."

Yarrow blushed shyly. "You're welcome."

Twist turned to Echo. "Why's he so grumpy?"

Echo bit her lip, and glanced at Yarrow. The she-cats shared a look, and hid behind a tollbooth. Rikah was staring in all directions, trying to remember the way back to the Glass Squad Alley.

"He's been that way for a while," Echo explained. "He lost someone very dear to him once."

Twist pinned back her ears. She had never exactly been close to anyone—she didn't understand the feeling as well. She tried to imagine if Featherleaf or Snowpaw had passed, and quickly pushed the thought away as her throat clogged with a sudden burst of emotion. "Who?"

"His crush," Yarrow replied.

"Her name was Noel. She was a beautiful cat—sweet, too. She was white with gray paws and black ear tips. Her friends had a habit of sticking sprigs of holly behind her ear. It actually looked good. Anyways, she lived in the Eagle Squad. Rikah really liked her. They met a lot. At one point, he began to think about leaving our Squad to be with her. He did. He stayed there through the red-season. That's when it happened. Some sort of sickness struck that makes cats cough very badly, and they begin to get high fevers and such."

Twist blinked. She knew that sickness! "In the Clans, we call that greencough. You can cure it with catmint."

Echo and Yarrow gaped. "_Really_?"

Twist nodded. "Yeah. It's hard to cure, but catmint usually does the trick."

Echo and Yarrow gazed at each other in astonishment. "We'll have to tell Flamer!" Echo announced happily. Twist remembered Flamer as being the leader of the Glass Squad. "Anyways, where were we?"

Echo frowned as she remembered. "Oh, yes. Noel caught it. Rikah told us once when we met out hunting." She paused to lick a paw, obviously remembering that she had not done any of the hunting. "He was really scared. We didn't see him for a while after that. But then we saw him talking to Flamer one day. We were surprised to see him in our alley. He looked really upset. His face was wet with tears. He looked tired, too. Really tired. Some light seemed to have disappeared from his eyes." Echo started to zone out in remembrance.

She suddenly snapped out of her daze. "Sorry. Anyways, Rikah sat down by a garbage can. We went over to him and asked what was wrong. He snapped. He lashed a claw at us, and we sprinted away. A few days later, he was still exhausted and heartsick. He had begun to neglect his eating. Finally, we got the truth out of him. Noel had died."

Twist gasped. What a horrible thing to have happen to the cat you love. "Poor Rikah."

"He's been grumpy ever since. He's not as bad now, though." Echo lowered her gaze. Something gleamed in her eyes that Twist did not understand. It was the same look that Grasspaw gave her all those moons ago.

"Come on," Twist mewed, changing the subject. "Let's follow him."

**_(Time passes again)_**

Echo nodded to a space between two buildings. The alley. "This way."

Twist followed. What she saw made her gasp. To large dumpsters sat in the space. An overhang hung above a door to the building on the left, and below it were three cardboard boxes. In each one laid a queen. One of the boxes held a queen that had kits who looked three moons—they would be able to leave the alley soon. Another box held a queen with younger kits who seemed to have just opened their eyes about a quarter-moon ago. The third held a queen with a litter of newborns.

But in the alley, Twist was amazed to see dozens of cats. There were almost as many as a Clan. How did they all fit in the alley? Atop the dumpster on the right wall sat a reddish-orange tom. Twist figured this to be Flamer.

"Small quarters," Yarrow began, "but it works."

Echo stepped forward, greeting the other cats. Many of them stared at Twist in surprise.

"Who's that?" said one.

"I don't know, but look at her paw," said another.

"Who gives a rat's tail about her paw?" commented a third. "Look at the muscle she's got!"

Twist walked through the crowd. She was surprised that for once in her life, cats weren't judging her by her paw, but by her strength. She cracked a small smile.

_But… why a rogue? I was born a Clan cat. I may be Twist on the outside, but deep down, I'm still Twistedpaw. _Twist faltered for a moment to process this thought. _But if deep down, I'm still Twistedpaw, then does that mean that it's who I really am?_

Twist shook the thought away. She was a rogue now. She _certainly _wasn't a WindClan cat.

Rikah padded up to the flaming orange tom. He bowed his gray head. "Flamer. We have returned," he mewed through his bundle of hay. He set the bundle down.

"Hello again, Rikah," Flamer greeted. "Echo, Yarrow, and…" Flamer paused as his eyes locked on Twist. "Who's that?"

Echo stepped forward. "This is Twist," she mewed.

"She's new," Yarrow added.

"I see," Flamer replied. He narrowed his eyes. "Does she wish to join our Squad?"

"Aye, sir," Rikah answered.

Flamer leaped from his perch, sizing up to Twist. He gave her a surprised look. "How old are you?"

"Five moons," Twist said boldly.

Flamer blinked. "Five moons?" He looked her up and down. "You're fibbing."

Rikah drew in a breath. "She's not, sir. It's the truth."

Flamer turned his gaze to Rikah. "And you know this how, exactly?" Flamer brought his eyes back to Twist's face. "What's your story?"

Twist licked her lips in preparation for her speech. "Well, I used to be a wild cat, and—," she stopped as many of the cats in the crowd took a step back. Flamer's jaw dropped. Rikah, Echo, and Yarrow lowered their heads. Twist rolled her eyes. "We don't line our nests with bones or whatever other stupid fantasies you rogues come up with."

Flamer swallowed. "W-wild?"

"We're not killers," she spat, lashing her tail. "We don't kill kits who are too weak. We don't line our nests with the bones of our victims—or any type of bones for that matter. We don't eat other cats. We don't kill. We're not even allowed to. It's against our code of laws. We're only allowed to kill if it's to save our lives."

The Glass Squad cats looked at each other confusedly. They had lived their lives on these rumors that weren't true, and now they were to hear the real truth. Did they believe her?

"Where are you from?" one shouted.

Twist breathed deeply. "WindClan."

* * *

**Okay! I'm too flippin' lazy to go on for now XD the chapter already takes up four pages of Microsoft Word.**

**OMG guys, check this out—so I've spent a lot of time listening to songs (mainly country-rock) and I've come up with some great theme songs for specific cats and specific couples!**

**Graystripe and Silverstream****- ****_Love is War _****by American Young******

**Leafpool and Crowfeather****- ****_Red _****by Taylor Swift**

**Firestar****- ****_Southern Comfort Zone _****by Brad Paisley (if you look this one up, don't look up BRADPAISLEYVEVO, that's a live performance, so it didn't sound right—look at the one by Liveasong4)**

**Cloudtail****- ****_Only Way I Know_**** by Luke Bryan, Jason Aldean and Eric Church (look at the one by Marc Whitson)**

**Ashfur and Squirrelflight****- ****_What Hurts the Most _****by Rascall Flats (And if you see a speedpaint of Ashfur and Squirrelflight with the song playing, no, I didn't make it XD It's by Hikari2314)**

**Crowfeather and Feathertail****- ****_Sunny and 75 _****by Joe Nichols**

**_Love is War_**** for Graystripe and Silverstream because no matter what the odds, they loved each other.**

**_Red_**** for Leafpool and Crowfeather because Leafpool never wanted to love Crowfeather, but she couldn't help it.**

**_Southern Comfort Zone_**** for Firestar 'cause, well, a lot of the dialogue in the song would make perfect scenes for specific parts of his life if you listen.**

**_The Only Way I Know _****for Cloudtail because he may have been born a kittypet, but he was raised a warrior.**

**_What Hurts the Most _****for Ashfur and Squirrelflight because Ashfur loved Squirrelflight, but it hurt him when she left him for Brambleclaw (I'm for Ashfur)**

**_Sunny and 75 _****for Crowfeather and Feathertail because Feathertail made Crowfeather feel at home while on the journey to sun-drown-place.**

**Nobody has made any Warrior AMVs to any of these songs (the speedpaint doesn't count XD that's not animated), so I hope that someone does, someday!**

**_See ya'll next chappie! _**


	15. Phantomstep

**Tehee hi.**

**Okay so it's waaaay past the 23****rd**** and 3 people voted on the poll on my profile, so… **

**Now what? **

**Lot's of people were all like, "WhirClan! WhirClan!" in the reviews, so I guess that's what I'm doing…? It would have been a lot more helpful had you guys voted on the poll at the top of my profile :I**

**Oh, well :) I'll do the WhirlClan thing after I'm done with Twisted.**

**Review Answers:**

**_Moonbeam141_****_- _****Merry Christmas to you too! (LOL late reaction XD) Okie-dokie I'll try (I don't think up chapters in advance 0.o" so ya probably. Everything in almost every chapter you guys read I come up with while I'm writing) *noms on cookies***

**_Echoflame of FireClan_****_- _****Haha ya I guess. Thanks. And OMG, no way! Coinkidink!**

**_Watch These (Guest)_****_- _****Thanks! OMG I've seen all of those! *computer-five***

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****_- _****Ya… had to make his story sad… and they will! Hey, will you ever get a FanFiction account? :D?**

**_Briarwind (Guest)_****_- _****"AMV" stands for "Animated Music Video." It's exactly what it's called. So someone takes a song that seems to fit a character or his or her own OC, and if they have an animation-program, they'll animate a video about the character, then add the music, and put it on their YouTube account. Here, let me help you. Go on YouTube, and look this up: Bluestar Viva La Vida. Click the one by RyuLovesTsute. That's just one of ****_thousands _****of AMV's that people have made. And I don't think my book is in libraries yet XD definitely not outside my own state. You'll have to wait. It's on Amazon! Oh and same question to you as Icefeather?**

**_Crickett5_****_- _****Okay! You're welcome! So am I!**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

Twist curled into a tight ball. She squeezed her eyes shut. The day had been eventful. The crowd had leaned forward when she mentioned WindClan. Sighing, she repeated the seemingly hour-long explanation about the Clans and their customs. She, once again, told them everything. They had pestered her with questions everyplace she walked, and answered them with hints of pride at her knowledge.

She had finally settled down for the night.

"Night," she told Rikah, Echo, and Yarrow.

"Night," Echo yawned.

Twist was instantly swept into a whirlwind of dreams. She stepped lightly through a forest of gray. This place was familiar to her.

_Dark Forest,_ she thought with a hiss. Quickly remembering the way to StarClan territory, she raced. Suddenly, she was intercepted by a huge black tom. "Hold on there, youngster," he rumbled.

Twist stepped back. The tom was humongous. He was jet-black with light-gray paws and a white splash around his left eye. The tip of his tail was light gray.

Twist gulped. "W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"In life, I was Stonefrost," he declared. "In stories and the present, I am Phantomstep."

Twist gasped, stumbling backwards in an attempt to run. "Phantomstep?" she cried, horrified.

"Yes, my good fellow, I am." He took a disapproving glance at Twist's fear. "Don't look so terrified. I won't hurt you. I kill only my enemies, which, at the moment, you are not among."

Twist swallowed hard. Memories of the stories she had been told by elders flashed through her mind.

Phantomstep had been a WindClan warrior many seasons ago. Back then, he was called Stonefrost. As Stonepaw, his parents were both killed by RiverClan, his brothers and sisters taken prisoner. Driven by his anger, Stonepaw set out to find his siblings. But upon his finding them, RiverClan killed each one as punishment for his attempted rescue.

He came back to WindClan, and was instantly blamed for the death of the cats that could have been saved. Stonepaw's anger flared. His clanmates treated him as an outcast. His family had been destroyed. The only cats that had any faith in him at all were his mentor, and the she-cat whom he loved, Featherpaw. The two became warriors, Stonefrost and Featherheart. She soothed his pain, and soon they became mates. They dreamed of the future. But RiverClan was still at war with them. It was over territory. RiverClan would not back down. Greenstar, a cat ambitious and blood-hungry, despite his innocent-sounding name, ran RiverClan.

Another raid by the ever-ambitious RiverClan claimed the life of Featherheart. Again, the accusation of his clanmates for the death of his siblings was obvious, since Featherheart was no longer there to shield them away. Driven by pure fury, Stonefrost proceeded to kill off not only the cats of RiverClan, but also his own clanmates. Stonefrost blamed the deaths on RiverClan. Soon, he went as far as killing the WindClan leader, Hawkstar. Stonefrost then revealed that the deaths had been his doing, and claimed himself Stonestar, leader of the Clan, only to be killed by the deputy and his father's brother. He was nicknamed Phantomstep for his evil.

Twist trembled where she stood. The story told itself to her in her mind. Phantomstep took a threatening step forward, smiling slightly. "You are thinking."

Twist nodded slowly.

"About the stories told of me?"

She nodded again.

He narrowed his eyes. "They are all true. But. Do you understand _why _it is that I killed those cats?"

"Because of your pain," she squeaked.

"Smart," he commented, walking circles around her. "I was an outcast in my own Clan, simply because I tried to save my siblings. They never lived to have the honor of being warriors." Phantomstep slowed on the last words. He looked up at Twist. "But I did not run," he growled. "Unlike you."

"I didn't run away!" Twist reminded. "I was exiled!"

"Hm," the tom rumbled. "I suppose there's some difference. But—you still should've fought for your rights."

"I hate WindClan. Why fight just to stay?"

"Because of your reputation!" he roared. "Every cat dreams of being a great warrior! You shared that dream once."

Twist sighed, remembering her days as a kit. She always wished to become a warrior. "That was then. Now, I'm able to be just as wonderful a Glass Squadron Member."

"If that's how you feel, then fine." Phantomstep turned to leave. Just as the mist began to swallow him, he stopped and turned his head. "I can help you."

Twist flattened her ears. "Help me? Sure you can. Just as every other Dark Forest warrior helped others."

Phantomstep tilted his straight mouth. A disapproving look with a mixture if slight amusement shown in his raised eyebrows. "So you may know of those who wronged. Mapleshade swore to help Crookedstar, and ended up taking all he had. Tigerstar trained his sons to be great, and ended up with one of them dead. Hawkfrost trained Ivypool, and she too found that it was not of best interest. Countless cats have been promised to by Dark Forest warriors and have come back out with their lives torn apart. But I shan't do the same. I _will _help you, Twisted_paw_."

Twist hissed. "It's _Twist_ now!"

Phantomstep flicked his tail, stirring the ghostly fog. "Or is it?" He disappeared into the trees without another word, only leaving his scent to linger for a few more moments before it, too, vanished.

It was as though he were never there.

Twist stared at her paws. His last words echoed inside her head. _Or is it?_

Light blasted into the thick woods. A cat grabbed Twist's shoulders, knocking her to the ground and dragging her across the slimy grass. "Help!" she shouted in terror. Twisting her body to see whom the cat was, Twist gasped to find a totally black silhouette of a feline with glowing red eyes—no pupils. The cat sunk its claws into her shoulders, causing her to let out a shriek of pain. "Stop! Please! Help! Somebody, help!"

The cat proceeded to shake her wildly in its grasp. The light got gradually brighter until it blurred the sight of the phantom cat and obscured the Dark Forest territory.

Twist woke with a start to realize that Echo was shaking her awake. "Get up! It's time to see the city!"

Twist sprang to her paws. She was in the alley, lying on what the strays called a towel. They steal them from Twolegs and use them as beds. Echo stepped back. "Calm down, buddy! What's wrong?"

Twist gasped, trembling. "What?" she choked out.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaken up there, pal!" Echo mewed with a playful tone. "I was trying to wake you up and you just started screaming!"

Twist swallowed and looked around. Most of the cats were staring at her in alarm. She lowered her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, everyone. Bad dream."

The cats settled back down. They murmured quietly to each other, and began grooming. One whispered, "Bad dream? More like total nightmare."

Twist resisted the urge to pounce on the brown tabby-tom that had said that. "Come on!" Echo mewed excitedly. "Let's go!" the young she-cat dashed toward the entrance to the alley. She disappeared around the right edge, and reappeared. "Come on!"

Twist laughed, standing up. She stopped as Phantomstep's words replayed.

_Or is it?_

* * *

**Ooh! Twist's got a Dark Forest warrior stalking her!**

***bad images* AAHH NO GO AWAY IMAGE**

**Omg I was about to say, "Twist's got a wolf stalking her!" Idk. My mind is messed up.**

**Or it's probably because of this SOSAD YouTube video that I just watched. It's called Wolfsong. Watch at your own risk. I cried.**

**Oh! Speaking of YouTube (I talk about YouTube too much XD), you guys NEED to watch this EPICLY EPIC series of EPIC proportions! It's called Cow of the Wild (COTW) by Tribbleofdoom! The concept is AMAZING! It's animated by a college student and she does an amazing job! It's mainly about a cow that wants to join a wolf pack, but there are hundreds (that's a bit exaggerated XD) of other little plots in it! If you watch it, my favorite character is either Rune or Lupis, even though they're total enemies. Oh and the first episode got muted. But I can explain what happens in it in the next chapter J JOIN THE FANDOM. Wait did I already talk about this? Maybe I'm just remembering talking about it on a forum…**

**Oh! Speaking of forums, I'm in three right now, and they need some attention! I created one of them. There's GalaxyClan, the Paw Allegiance, and the one I created, the Five Clans. I know. The other two sound much more exciting. But ya know. I'll put the links on my profile.**

**AHH I wanna voice act for COTW but I don't have a channel ;-; I also wanna voice act for SSSWarriorsCats, for those of you who know about it.**

**_Twist:_**** Rainy shut up about YouTube.**

**_Me:_**** Make me.**

**_Twist:_**** Fine I will. **

**_Me:_**** Suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrre**

**_Twist:_*********swings a fist at me***

**_Me:_**** AAAHHHHOOOWWW**

**_Twist:_**** Now will you shut up, idiot?**

**_Me:_**** NEVER**

**_Twist:_**** *sighs***

**Oh and Happy New Year, guys! 2014 will be great!**

**My New Year's Resolution: I resolve to be more active on FanFiction! *looks at date when I last posted a chapter* Well I failed.**

**_See ya'll next chappie!_**


	16. Crow-Food

I failed my New Year's Resolution XD

**Don't get me wrong; I've been super active on FanFiction. But school just started back up and I've been busy. So I'm writing the next chapter now :D**

**I've also been busy on the BEST COMPUTER GAME EVER, FeralHeart! I probably already talked about that, right? Right.**

Review Answers :3

**_ScipioPB- _****Oh yay! LOL It'll be weird not calling you Icefeather anymore XD**

**_Briarwind (Guest)- _****That's good. LOL. Yeah, my mom can be overprotective, too. There's this other roleplay website I wanna have an account for and she says no T_T**

**_COTW (Guest)- _****YEEUS IT IS!**

**_Echoflame of FireClan- _****HIIII Happy New Year to you too :3 and XD Phantomstep: BUH… BUH…**

**_Spottedclaw21- _****MWAHAHAHAHA**

**_WyldClaw- _****Yeah I'm proud of his story sorta :D and hmmmmmmmm…**

**Let Us Begin!**

* * *

Twist's muscles ached. Echo had shown her every street, building, trashcan, streetlamp, box, shadow, you name it. They were the same age, but to Twist, Echo seemed like a peppy kit.

"And this is my favorite dumpster! It's right outside an Italian restaurant! They throw away such good food!" Echo leapt onto the giant garbage can, throwing open the black shutters and thrusting her head inside as the awful stink filled the air.

Twist wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You eat crow-food?"

Echo's head popped back up, a plastic bag in her jaws. Jumping down from the dumpster, Echo cocked her head. "Crow-food?" she asked. "Is that some sort of Clan word?"

Twist flattened her ears. "Oh, sorry. I know Rikah told me to stop talking Clan-slang. It means rotting or old, thrown-away nasty food."

Echo cocked her head. "Nasty? This stuff is a delicacy of the Squads!" With a swift paw, Echo knocked over the bag, sending its contents sprawling on the concrete. Horrid scents wafted from the old gunk.

"Ew!" Twist shrieked. "That's disgusting!" At her paws lay the half-eaten, burnt leg of a bird.

"What? It's chicken. It's been fried, too." Echo nudged it towards Twist. "Have a bite."

Twist shook her head. "No thanks!" Twoleg stench was all over the bitten spot, and an old, crow-food odor hung around it. The leg looked burnt, and a bone stuck out one end. "It's burnt! And half-eaten!"

"It's not burnt," Echo insisted. "The Twolegs fried it. It makes it taste better. And it was in the garbage. Twolegs don't throw away whole meals, only partly used ones."

Twist cringed as the odor filled her nostrils. "I'd take a mouse over that slop any day!" she pushed it back. "No way I'm eating that!"

Echo shrugged. "Suit yourself." Stuffing the chicken-leg back in the bag, she shoved another "delicacy" out. A large, smoked slab of stinking meat.

"What's _that_?" Twist asked with a sniff. "Another chicken-leg?"

"No," Echo mewed patiently. "It's steak. It comes from cows."

"Cows? That's big prey!" Twist's eyes widened.

"Twolegs are pretty amazing. They fence the cows up in fields and then take them to a den called a slaughterhouse. Gruesome, really."

Twist gaped. What a way to kill! It seemed disrespectful by what she'd been taught. _The warrior code demands to respect your prey, and thank StarClan for its life._

Twist shuddered, thinking about the cow's terror. Suddenly, she remembered the horses in horseplace. "Do Twolegs kill horses for meat?" Twist imagined the majestic way that the animals galloped throughout the fields, their beautiful manes waving as they ran.

Echo shook her head. "Rarely. Almost never. Horses are hardly used for their meat. Mostly for services. They can serve as a means of Twoleg transportation."

"The Twolegs _ride_ them?" Twist asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Echo replied.

Twist glanced back down at the steak. "So about the steak. Do they tear the cow apart?"

Echo cringed. "Yes."

Twist gasped. "Great StarClan!"

Echo shrugged. "Want it?"

Twist glanced back down. The meat was rotting on one edge. "No thanks."

"Fine," Echo mewed. She shoved the meat back in. Some spindly, bendable yellow sticks spilled out. Echo explained spaghetti.

"Twolegs eat a lot of weird food," Twist commented.

"Well, they eat it fresh, not old and from the garbage. So it's not smelly and rotting." Echo seemed unconcerned by her own words, picking up the prey and setting off. Twist wrinkled her nose one last time.

Upon getting back, Twist was swarmed by Yarrow and Rikah.

"Do you like it?" Yarrow asked quietly yet excitedly.

"Yes. How did your trip go? Is the city appealing?" Rikah seemed much more serious.

Twist smiled shyly. "It was nice, I guess. All but the food," she added, sticking out her tongue.

Rikah frowned. "You don't like it?" he asked in his ever-serious tone. "That's our main source of food, Twist."

Echo and Yarrow lowered their heads. "It kind of is," Echo admitted. "It's the most abundant food source found in cities. There's not much hunting here."

Twist sighed. "I know. But it's crow-food," Twist complained, pinning back her ears in shame as she realized that she had used a Clan word.

Rikah's gaze narrowed. "_Crow-food_?" he growled. "What in the name of the town is that?"

Echo bit her lip. "Clan-slang," she mewed quietly. "It means old, smelly, rotting, disgusting food. Stuff that crows and scavengers like."

Rikah growled. "I told you to stop talking like a Clan cat." Suddenly, he snorted. "You call our food disgusting?"

"N-no! I mean, well…" Twist was at a loss for words. "Well, honestly, yes. I'm sorry." Twist crouched down in preparation for a lecture. "I'm sure I can hunt rats or mice or something. They live in towns… right?"

Rikah opened his mouth for a stinging retort when a small group of three cats walked up.

One of the cats was a calico tom with very large green eyes. His paw was burnt, and pink, relatively healed skin peeked out from where the fur was missing.

The second was a very dark, almost black, blue-gray she-cat with ghostly white eyes and a ragged, unkempt pelt.

The third was a mottled blue, gray, and white tom with yellow eyes, and to Twist's surprise, they were permanently crossed.

The calico stepped forward. "I'm Singe. These are my littermates, Zorn," he motioned to the blue-gray she-cat, "and Pathogen," he motioned towards the cross-eyed tom.

Pathogen quickly ran forward. "You're from the Clans?" he asked. Twist nodded. "I'm not, but I tried to get in. They rejected me because of my eyes. I believe it was RiverClan."

Twist blinked. "You were born in RiverClan?"

"No," he answered quickly, "but I attempted to join as a very young cat."

Twist nodded. "I see. I'm of WindClan." Twist shook her head. "I mean, I'm _from_ WindClan."

Pathogen, satisfied, nodded and walked back to his brother and sister. "Pathogen wanted to speak to you," Zorn explained. "Sorry for the disturbance." The trio walked away, casting interested glances back at Twist until they were lost among the crowd of Squad cats.

"Strange…" Twist mewed.

"Yeah. They're different," Echo agreed. Nudging Twist, she leaned over to her ear. "I've wanted to ask you this for a while, but, will you teach me to hunt?"

* * *

**Yippee! Echo wants to hunt!**

**Totally boring chapter. I had no inspiration at all XD**

**Wellp, Singe, Zorn, and Pathogen belong to Staticlash. I'm trying to introduce cats so I can get them out of the way. My list of cats that people have given me is so long that I went through ****_all _****my reviews, copied the name requests and their descriptions, and pasted them on a Word document. There are 18 names ;-; 7 of them are warrior names so they won't show up for a while XD **

**Those who gave me the following characters will have to wait: **

**Moonsplash**

**Ratfur**

**Flamepaw**

**Meadowpaw**

**Darkstream **

**Fadeddawn**

**Hawkfire**

**Those who gave me rogues will see their charries soon :) Anyhoo, I'm going to put up those links to the forums soon, so yeah.**

**Oh and in chapter 13, I accidentally said that Twist was 5 moons old, and my reviewer Gummysaur pointed it out, THAT WAS A MISTAKE. She's actually six-and-a-half moons. Cause how could she be an apprentice if she's five moons old?**

**Oh and Staticlash? I know that you wanted Pathogen to be a former RiverClan cat, but Twist is supposed to be alone in all of it, she's supposed to feel different. So another exiled cat due to messed-up features would screw up the story XD I did make him at least a bit incorporated with RiverClan, though ;)**

**_See ya'll next chappie!_**


End file.
